The black butler and the white maid
by HaruhiUsangie0808
Summary: Angeles lost her memory and ended up accidentally in the Phantomhive mansion to pay for her stay she turned into a maid for the phantomhive family, but what secrets does this maid hide? why cant she remeber and what is she looking for? Seb/OC/Ciel/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:*Tanaka comes in* HO….HO….HO….*Usangie comes in* What Tanaka said was, "Usangie doesn't own Kuroshitsugi in any way"

(**A.N.** My first Kuroshitsuji FF! Wow! I guess I'm just going to center on the first season soooo no one say anything if I don't include anything from the second. XD ONEGAI be nice to me and my Fanfic!)

**Chapter 1****: The lost lady (part one)**

"_Where am I?"_ she though "_One moment I was at school and the next_…."

Walking through the forest she felt defenseless and alone. Soon the night would come and she would not find her way back from where she started. To think that earlier she was safe and sound in her home.

That day she had gotten up and went to see her friend as she always did in the afternoon as they would both go to a place called school, wearing her usual white dress that went all the way to her knees and black flat shoes. That school was so old it could hold the mysteries of the world. That's where it all happened.

******_Flashback_******

She went to the library and suddenly saw a light in one of the dark parts of the corner, where they held the thesis of the leaders before them in books. One thesis seemed to glow more bright than any other. She and her friend got a look at the book and suddenly everything went blank.

-Sakura!- she screamed to her friend.

-Usa!- her friend screamed.

- Hold on to me!

- I….cant hold on…..much longer…..

- Carolina…..hold on- she called her by her real name that meant that she was serious.

- Angeles- Carolina called her by her real name in sign of fear- USAAAAA!

She let go and the rest grew blank as she felt she fell in a huge hole to abyss.

_*******Ends Flashback******_

"_Where am I?"_ Angeles thought as she kept walking through the deep woods. Her head was still spinning when she felt the first raindrop hit her head. And soon enough came the revolution of water that threatened to leave her completely soaked. She began to run to the nearest shield, anything would be good right now. "_Well at least this is better than being in classes_" she shrugged. She didn't take track of time, but it seemed like an eternity. She had been running from the rain for a while now.

She saw an old house up front. It looked like one of those antique English houses that she adored so much. "_It must be abandoned_" she thought as saw the door closed and nobody around. She went to the main entrance, knocked slowly for precaution and since no one answered immediately she opened the door on her own. Amazingly, the door was open.

Breathless, she walked slowly to the center of the receiving area. An aura of loneliness and sadness filled the room. She was soaking wet, she was tired, but most importantly, she was afraid. Suddenly she saw someone walk through the shadows of the abandoned house. She opened her eyes widely but it was in vain, she was too tired. She saw a pair of demon eyes though the shadows and she started to shake.

- I'm sorry….- she said breathlessly- I…shelter…rain….

And with that she fainted.

* * *

- She is awaking!- she heard a female voice shout excited.

- Yeah! Look!- said the voice of a boy who was also excited.

- Give her space to breathe- said a deeper and scarier voice- She has been in bed for a while and she may not have much force in her movements.

Angeles opened her eyes and looked at all the people standing there. There was a maid, a boy in country clothing, a chef and a butler standing right beside the bed she was laying in a bed that was unknown to her. She slowly opened her eyes and touched her head.

- Where…where am I?- Angeles asked.

- You are in the Phantomhive mansion- the butler said serious- you entered the house without even knocking and fell on the floor that I had just mopped.

- I'm terribly sorry- She rubbed her head- I was running away from the rain and I found this place. I thought it was abandoned and I just….all I wanted was some shelter from the rain.

- Its alright- said the maid- after all, the more you would have been stuck in the rain, the more sick you would have been afterwards.

- Sick? I was sick?- She tried to get up but was very weak as she was sitting up she noticed she was in a nightgown that obviously wasn't hers and she felt odd. Her long wavy brown hair flowed like a cascade in the pillows as the moved while she was getting up. Her small brown eyes opened widely and she looked like a small princess awaking from a long slumber.

- You have been in bed for two days with a very high fever- said the boy with country clothes with a huge and tender smile on his face- Thank god you are fine now. What's your name by the way?

- Finny! Don't be so straight forward. Don't you see the lady is just awaking from the fever- said the chef.

- Its ok- Angeles giggled- my name is…..

She thought for a second. She didn't even know where she was, she didn't even know who these people were. Why trust them? Should she really give them her real name? It wasn't the fact that they were total strangers, on the contrary, they seemed nice. It was the butler that seemed to give her the heebe jeebes! She could use the name that her best friend always referred to as…

- Serena- She continued- Serena Shields, but my friends call me Usa.

- Nice to finally make your acquaintance, my lady- the chef bowed- I'm Bard, the chef. If you need anything to eat I would be happy to make you anything you'd like.

- Thank you very much- Angeles smiled- But please call me Serena or Usa, I never liked formalities- Everyone smiled along with her. Even with her pale image and she looked skinnier, she had a warm and tender smile that seemed contagious and beautiful. She always had that effect on everyone, and these people weren't the exception.

- I'm Meirin!- the maid with dark pink hair and huge glasses smiled- If there is anything you need, Lady Serena, You can count on me!

- I'm Finnian but everyone calls me Finny- The country boys with blonde hair and large aquamarine eyes smiled- I'm the gardener, I can bring you fresh flowers so you can be happy.

Suddenly a small old man popped out of nowhere and only said- Ho, Ho, Ho!

- Oh this is Tanaka-san- Finny kept smiling- he doesn't speak much but when he does he has a lot to say. Right Tanaka-san?

- Ho, Ho, Ho- was all he said.

- Alright everyone, back to your jobs- said the serious butler- remember that we have guests tonight and everything has to be in top shape for our young lord.

- Young lord?- Angeles looked at the butler with curiosity. Who was the owner of such a big house? Or better yet, there was an owner? This place looks abandoned and sad. It was a shame since it was so beautiful.

- Yes, Sebastian-san- they all said and bowed in front of Angeles as they left.

- You seemed to have caused a great impression on them, even when they know you so little- Sebastian, the butler said as he was turning to open the curtains. The rain had stopped a long time a go and the sky was now bright and blue.

- I see that my presence here doesn't make you happy- Angeles looked down- I am terribly sorry if I did something wrong. I would like to offer my apologies to the owner of this house for letting me stay here even when I know I wasn't invited.

- It's the least you could do I suppose- Sebastian looked at her as she was still in bed only covered by the sheets and wearing the nightgown that suited her body perfectly- but of course you have to change clothes to do so. But I don't think that those ridiculous clothes you were wearing two days ago are be-suiting for that.

- My clothes?- Angeles looked at the chair in which her clothes were at and she looked down- I have nothing else but that.

- Luckily I have a spare dress I think can suit you perfectly for such a moment. But you are going to have to be quick when you talk to him. The young lord has a dinner with some clients and he wants no interruptions. The dress is in the bathroom and you have to be in a presentable shape for him.

- Yes, I will. I….- Angeles turned but there was no one around. The butler had disappeared and she was left with a shiver- Thank you?

Angeles got up and looked at the dress that was in the small bathroom next door. She didn't like some parts of it, but the color and the size were perfect. She had seen some scissors and she cut some parts of cloth from the front part of the dress and sleeves.

Since she had no clue where to go she luckily saw Meirin and asked her where the young lord was.

- Sure my….I mean, Serena! He is right this way- Meirin made her follow her to a small room crossing a big stairway. As she crossed, Angeles saw a beautiful picture of a young couple in the center. She looked at it almost hypnotized- Are you coming or not?

- Oh, sorry, it's just….I thought I had seen this before- Angeles shrugged. "_Maybe in a dream_" she thought as she continued to walk to a door that could be a study. She was going to say thanks but Meirin had left, leaving her all alone in front of that big door. That seemed darker and darker by the moment. Who could be the grand owner of all this? Would he be an old man who was wretched and evil that would ask her something in exchange? Or maybe the contrary, a kind man who would understand her situation. Whatever he or even she was, she only hoped for the best.

Before entering the room, Angeles heard a conversation between what seemed two people.

- I want something sweet to eat- said one voice, almost childish but still rough.

- You cant young lord, we have guests tonight, isn't that right?- said the other voice. Angeles recognized that voice from before. She guessed it was Sebastian the butler.

- Come on, do it. Something like a cake or any sweets- the other said.

- I cant- Sebastian repeated. The other one made a sound as if he were mad about this but then spoke normally:

- By the way, the portrait in the receiving area…

- Yes?

- Take it off- The other voice sounded. Angeles was a bit surprised that someone would want to take down such a beautiful picture- I'm the new head of the Phantomhive family, Ciel Phantomhive!

- Understood- Sebastian said as he was heading for the door and Angeles sprung away from it- Oh, Lady Serena, I see you are ready to see our young lord.

- I had a bit of trouble with finding you but I had some help from the maid, Meirin- Angeles smiled lightly, she was a bit scared of that man but it was nothing she couldn't get used to. After all, she had seen enough monsters in her life to even feel threatened by him.

- And the dress fits you perfectly as well- Sebastian inspected her with his eyes, almost making her feel naked to his sight.

- I did some adjustments, I still think its good- Angeles smiled as she looked at the Cerulean dress that she wore that had a beautiful texture, white ruffles in the front and the sleeves were all the way to her forearms. Her long burnet hair was in a low ponytail and some hairs were falling loose making her look delicate.

- I will announce you to our young lord- Sebastian said as Angeles followed him and she stayed behind him- Young lord, our recent guest, Lady Serena Shields, wishes to speak to you.

- Let her in- said the other voice. Sebastian moved away and that's when she saw him. He was not even a man! It was just a kid. A twelve year old with black almost blue hair and huge midnight blue eye since the other seemed to be covered by an eye patch, wearing a green suit and a blue bow. But why was he dressed that way? Like the old English times. She had asked herself that same question when she saw the dress- Serena Shields, so that is your name.

- Yes- Angeles nodded. For some strange reason, that boy seemed so sad and lonely. But more than that, he had a fierce look in his eye and a big spunk while he talked, as if he ruled over everything.

- My name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Why did you come here?

- I wanted to thank you for helping me out after the rain- Angeles looked at him and smiled lightly- I know I intruded in your lovely home and I….

- Hmm…its odd you consider this home lovely- Ciel said smirking- I don't consider it that way.

- I think it's a beautiful home- Angeles smiled a bit more- The architecture is impressive and the paintings are all beautiful, especially the one in the receiving area. Sure, the house looks a bit pale and….

- you like that image?

- It looks lovely and…- she didn't finish her sentence when Sebastian came inside to check on the young boy.

- Young lord, dinner is almost ready and the guest should be here anytime soon- Sebastian said calmly but looked at Angeles oddly.

- yes- Ciel said- now, what should I do with you lady Serena…that is….if you even are a lady.

- I myself don't even know- Angeles looked down- I…don't know where I am, it's all been crazy since yesterday and…..I must do something to pay for what I did.

Sebastian looked at Angeles up and down. There was just something about this girl that wasn't right. her long brown hair started to let loose a bit and get to her face as she was still looking down. She seemed so surreal and lovely….a type of lovely that just screamed abnormal. She was too lovely. Maybe it were her small eyes or the rosiness of her lips and cheeks but there was just something wrong here. Ever since she dared step into the mansion she had moved everything from its place and made it upside down, and he liked the way things had been ordered before. She wasn't someone normal, but what was she? She didn't look like a demoness. Her eyes would be deeper and the stench would be stronger, like smelling blood mixed with perish. But she on the other hand smelled sweet, of vanilla and lavender, plus her eyes seemed sweet and indulging.

- It was Sebastian who had trouble with this- Ciel said- if you lived or died I didn't care in the least. So I guess he is the one who can pick your punishment.

- Punishment?- Angeles looked up and opened her eyes. Oh god, and for a moment she had thought she was safe, now she was doomed if it had to be up to HIM! Somehow he made her nervous. He never seemed to like her and he was always looking at her like a bother. She could be making a prejudice about him, but his appearance did make her doubt too much.

- Quickly, Sebastian!- Ciel said impatient- I need to clean myself for the guest.

- We do need more help around the mansion- Sebastian said putting his hand on his chin- that would be grand, you shall become our new maid, that is, if our young lord would agree to this.

- Its settled- Ciel got up- you shall be my new maid, Lady Serena. Now get to work. Sebastian will tell you what to do while I go to my room. Sebastian, once you finished with her, come to my room.

- _**Yes, My Lord**_- Sebastian bowed putting his right hand above his chest.

Ciel left the room and Sebastian turned to Angeles. She looked at him with frightened eyes and was shivering a little.

- We seemed to have had a slight turn of events and we are now having dinner outside. I made a special garden and placed a table for the dinner. I need you to get to Meirin and help her get the plates….and this time, make sure she doesn't break them.

Angeles nodded slowly and looked down. It wasn't so hard. Being a maid was going to be easy, considering the fact that she had always loved cleaning. She followed Sebastian to where Meirin was in a small room filled with boxes trying to open each box.

- Meirin, Lady Serena will help you with the chores- said Sebastian as Angeles stepped inside right behind him.

- But, she is a lady!- said Meirin as if it where the most scandalous thing she had ever heard.

- I have to pay my staying here so I offered myself to be a maid- Angeles said smiling lightly, knowing that she was lying- Besides, I have no problem with cleaning and doing chores.

- Alright, I must leave to help the young lord, so please do find those plates on time- Sebastian sighed and left the room making Angeles smile of relief. That man sure knew how to make you feel nervous!

- Come, let's start by these- Meirin said looking at boxes that where on the northern part of the room. Angeles looked around to look and she only had to look once to know where those plates where. She only opened the box and tapped Meirin's shoulder, as she turned stunned- Holy God! How did you do that?

- Luck I guess- Angeles shrugged and smiled at her- I have a keen eye for shapes and I only guessed that the plates would be in a small box, not in one of those gigantic boxes that may be full of clothes or other items.

Meirin laughed knowing that she had been wrong from the beginning. Angeles carried three boxes since Meirin insisted she should take the rest. She was carrying five boxes and it seemed she could barely see where she was going. As they walked Meirin couldn't help talking to her and asking her how she had gotten stuck in the rain.

- To be precise, I have absolutely no clue. I think I lost my memory since I don't even remember where I live or anything of my life, all I remember is that I am Serena Shields and that I have to find something.

- something?- Meirin asked as she kept on walking- what is it?

- Well it's more of a someone. She is my best friend and I lost her on the way here so now I have to find her although I don't know where she could be.

- Maybe you can ask the young lord to help you find her.

- Oh no, I have already made enough by barging inside his home the way I did. I think I'm going to have to find her on my own.

They picked up the pace since the dinner was almost about to be ready and they needed to put the plates. Merin began to run through the halls and Angeles just followed.

- SEBASTIAN-SAN! WE FOUND IT!-Meirin wailed.

She saw Sebastian turn around, but once he turned Meirin slipped and fell. Luckily Sebastian stopped her fall and was able to catch each box, four on one hand and another one on his foot.

- Oh, its you- Sebastian said carelessly- this is why I always tell you not to run in the mansion.

- YOURE RIGHT!- Meirin got away from Sebastian and got closer to the wall- I broke my glasses and now I can't see much.

- Meirin are you alright?-Angeles jogged as she left gently the three boxes on the floor and went to her- you seem red.

- i..iii….iiitsss…NOTHING!- Meirin tried to hide her face with her hands.

- Well now I don't have to worry about the main event- said Sebastian.

Angeles turned to Sebastian as he juggled the box on his foot and put it on the very top of the rest- You can give me some boxes so I can help you- she said calmly looking down. She didn't like to look in his eyes much. She felt fear when she did. Sebastian gave her a box as Meirin helped her put on the other three.

- Good job everyone, now you can just relax and leave the job to me- said Sebastian looking at Bard and Finny who where in the kitchen- Please try to stay calm. _Stay calm_ for as long as possible.

- He said it two times- said Bard.

- He just said it two times- Finny said as well.

Meirin was still in her cloud of fantasies when Sebastian and Angeles left to get the plates and once they finished Angeles went to see how the meal was while Sebastian went to tell Ciel and his guest that dinner was almost done. Meirin told her that it would be best if she put on a maid uniform since it would be a disgrace to get that one dirty with all the chores. She was handed the same type of uniform Meirin had but she felt there was something missing in it. So she got some scissors and fixed the dress.

_***dramatic pause* **__**uuuuuuu Yet again she fixes her dress. I hope it will be able to surprise our young lord! Hello everyone! Wow! Im still surprised I did this. Normally this wouldn't be my type of genre to write but as an author I gotta expand my horizons XD well anyways I hope you guys like it! I really just had the idea and wrote it as best as I could so please don't hate me! Now you are probably wondering why I named her Angeles….but how bout I leave that for homework for you guys to find out. And you will see why I named her that way once the story starts to develop. As for why she has TWO names….I went crazy! I always loved the name Serena and since Angeles fears Sebastian it was best she change her name ((But her fear wont be for long….uupsss spoiler!)) I just hope you guys don't get confused. ^^u **_

_**If you like it please review, if not please help me make this even better! Hope to hear from you guys! Gotta book it!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Usangie**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In no way can I own this! So please enjoy the rest of this Fanfic I made!

**Chapter 2: The lost Lady (part two)**

- What a lovely dinner!- said the guest, Mr. Damian as he admired the table and the garden in which they were going to have dinner.

- We also brought whine to compliment the soy sauce in your plate- Sebastian said but Meirin was only standing there with no cart and then he whispered to Meirin- Where is the cart?

- Lady…I mean, Serena was going to bring it-she answered nervously as she felt Sebastian's proximity.

- Good evening gentlemen- they heard a voice come. Everyone turned to see Lady Serena walk with the cart of whine as she wore her new uniform. It had some details alike from Meirin's uniform but it still had many differences. Like the fact that it went all the way to her knees just as much as her apron did. She had taken away the big sleeves and made it simple as her the first button on her was open letting discovered some part of the skin of her neck. She also wore a maid hat but hers was not tied up front like Meirin's, it was tied behind while her braid hided the bow. She came up to them with a tender smile and she looked at the guest and Ciel- Would you care for some whine?

- Lady Serena, I think its best that Meirin should serve the whine- Sebastian smiled at her.

Angeles didn't know if to feel odd or to just smile along with him. Since she was knew it was probably best she let someone with more experience do it. She moved aside as Meirin poured the whine with shaking hands. And that's when it happened. Meirin accidentally poured the whine in the table instead of the glass. Thank goodness the guest was distracted. As soon as the whine started flowing Sebastian acted in an instant and took off the table cloth leaving the table intact in the process.

- Huh? Where did the table cloth go?- asked Mr. Damian.

- There was a spot in the cloth and Sebastian had to remove it- Ciel explained with calmly and with a victorious smile across his lips.

- I'm sorry for this interruption- said Sebastian bowing- please enjoy your dinner.

- I'm impressed Earl Phantomhive- said Mr. Damian chuckling- your butler is really talented

- He only did what was best as my servant- said Ciel with the same smirk in his lips.

- It's just as my master said- Sebastian smiled- I am only a simple butler.

- Let me take that for you- Angeles took the table cloth and headed inside alongside Meirin. She could hear some chatting of Mr. Damian as she was leaving.

- That maid is also a looker young Earl. Where do you get such amazing servants?

- That's a secret- Ciel smirked- although Serena is new and she was the one who insisted in being my maid.

"_I INSISTED? What the heck does that mean? I told him I would pay somehow for what I did but never did I offer him the idea of becoming HIS maid. I serve to one person only and I am loyal to that person, young Earl Phantomhive_" Angeles thought as she walked away from the garden.

* * *

Running through the halls as in panic, Mr. Damian ran away screaming for dear life as Sebastian was behind him telling him that the Phantomhive hospitality was far from being over. Damian had twisted his leg and was now crawling away. What did the Phantomhive hospitality had to do with this? Who was this man? He seemed to have a red look in his eyes, those of a demon who searched for his soul. As Damian crawled inside a room, he could hear the footsteps of the butler getting closer.

- A closet?- he asked himself and went inside as he could feel the tiny closet as he was getting in- damn this is small. What's this?

He grabbed something white and gushy and smelled it

- It smells sweet- he whispered as he looked at it.

The closet turned red and suddenly he could see those red eyes looking at him. He turned in fear and saw him thorough a small window that only let him see his eyes. Those demon eyes that projected a certain spark of devilish enjoyment.

- Such an impatient guest- Sebastian said- to think that you could get your hands on the dessert before it's in the oven.

- O…Oven?- Damian said in shock- Let me out! Please let me out!

- Oh! Don't people in Italy know? Here in England we use the grease of the meat for many desserts.

Damian opened his eyes in shock once more as the butler closed the little window from the oven and left him inside locked to seal his fate. "_Your body burns inside the crimson flames_" he could hear the voice of the young Earl as he was crying and yelling for help. It was hopeless. He wasn't going to live. He would best pray for the best. After all, he had many things to think about what he had done in his life.

- Do you regret your sins?- a voice asked him.

Damian looked around as the oven was getting hotter and hotter by the second- Who is there?

- Do you regret your sins?- the same voice asked. It seemed the voice of a tender woman. One who was there to help him get to heaven.

- YES! I regret everything!

- You are lying!- the voice screamed back- only those who really regret their sins deserve the opportunity of second chance. If you regret your sins, I may help you.

- I do! I regret everything! I regret killing my enemies, I regret being a thief, everything bad I've done!- Damian screamed. Where was that voice coming from? Was it going to help or not?

- Do you regret trying to steal from Earl Phantomhive?

- Yes I regret it! Now please let me live.

- I will let you go with two conditions. The first, you are never to even direct yourself to Earl Phantomhive for as long as you live. The second, you must serve and give your life to God. Any breaking of these two conditions and I will come back and personally take your life. This time with no mercy.

- I will! Please let me out!

Suddenly he heard an explosion. He closed his eyes and only felt the air get cooler as he was being pulled away by two arms. Those arms that filled him with a certain peace and let him free in an instant.

- LEAVE!- the voice said- AND NEVER RETURN!

- Yes!- Damian opened his eyes to see his savior but there was no one there and he ran away in pure fear- MAMMA MIA!

* * *

Ciel only laughed as he could hear the cry of fear of his ex-guest. He was sure Sebastian had done his job successfully. It was incredible that he didn't kill him. After all, Sebastian did need to feed himself out of something. Suddenly he heard the door knock. He was sure it was Sebastian who was going to tell him about how he had finished the job. But surprisingly it wasn't Sebastian, but rather Lady Serena. That woman looked beautiful in her maid outfit and she was always looking at him in a tender way. And he hated it so. He hated that tender look of pity she had when she looked at him as if she wanted to help him. But this time she wasn't looking at him with tender eyes. This time her weak smile was replaced with a frown and her eyes were filled with a sad and nervous emotion.

- Master Ciel, could I have a word with you?- she asked him smiling a little bit and curtsying.

- It's late, Lady Serena. We can talk tomorrow.

- I know it's late. I wouldn't come to you if it weren't completely necessary.

- Make it quick. Sebastian is going to come any time soon to take me to bed.

- It…it's about my memory- she looked at him now in a certain emotion of sadness and determination.

- What about it?

- You do know I lost it, right?- Angeles looked at him as he nodded and looked away carelessly as if this conversation was not even important- I lost some details but I still keep some. Though sometimes I wonder if they really are my memories.

- Get to the point- Ciel told her rolling his eyes.

- I think I have a lead as to who I am! Or maybe who I was. I don't know, it's all just so….confusing.

- And what does this have to do with me?

- I now work for you, and I have responsibilities to maintain as your maid- she looked down as she grabbed her apron in a sign of nervousness- but I need to ask a favor of you.

- What do you need?

- I need you to let me travel to London for two days. If my calculations are correct there should be someone there that could have a clue about my memory.

- How can you be so certain?- Ciel looked at her as if she were crazy. And after hearing what this woman had been facing anyone would think she was crazy.

- Well…I'm not. But it's the only hint I have!- Angeles looked at him with determination as she got closer to him and kneeled on the floor beside him- if you were lost and didn't know where to go, wouldn't you take the first hint that led to your home.

"_No, in fact I would be happy to leave this infernal place filled with bad memories_" he though as he looked at her with those small brown eyes glowing in the moonlight looking at him with determination and suddenly softening itself in sadness.

- Please let me go to London- she cried- I need to have a clue, a hint, a small sign as to where I am supposed to go.

Oh no, she was crying. Another thing he hated from her. She was so sensitive and always filled with emotion. Why couldn't he ever face a woman that was expressionless or didn't show much of her emotions? A wise girl who knew her place and wouldn't be such a martyr like all those sappy women he always knew.

- Two days you say, how can I be certain that you won't escape your debt with me?- Ciel said. He knew he was being too kind by letting her go but anything to make her stop crying. If she was anything like Elizabeth she would start wailing any time soon. Although, not many women were like her.

- I would never! You have my word Master Ciel that I won't escape. And my word to me is law!- she tried to clean her eyes and kept looking at him kneeling on the floor.

- For now, I am going to have to trust you. But if you don't return to us in the next two days, I will send to looking for you and you will be locked in this house not as my maid but as my prisoner. Understood?

- Don't worry master Ciel, I will be gone and back and you won't even feel I left. I'll make sure I leave as fast as I can and come back with the same velocity.

She felt like hugging that young boy but she knew her place and bowed as she went outside. Two days in London to figure out who she was. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She was so happy.

- WOOO HOOO!- Angeles screamed as she jumped up and down, but suddenly she bumped into something, or better yet someone.

- Could you keep your posture, Lady Serena. You have to be elegant and serious at all times- Sebastian looked at her with despise.

- Umm…Yes, Sebastian. I am sorry- Angeles quickly recovered her posture and walked away serious but once she turned in a corner she was jumping up and down again. "_Bloody butler! Always so serious! He really needs to loosen up. Ah, but I'm going to be free soon so I could care less about him!" _she thought.

* * *

- Young lord, may I come in?- Sebastian knocked on the door of the study.

- Come in- Ciel was standing in the window looking at the moon and turned around once he felt Sebastian coming in and bowing putting his hand on his chest like he always did- I need to go to bed. Today has been a rather boring day. I guess you had fun with our guest than I did.

- Not as much as I wish I could- Sebastian looked at him.

- I could hear his pig cries- Ciel smirked- I think you did. Though I was surprised to see him running away. I was betting that you would have eaten him.

- I didn't get the opportunity. Somehow he managed to escape. But I didn't go after him. Somehow I think Mr. Damian will not even dare to step a single foot inside Phantomhive Manor for a long, long time.

- He escaped from you? That's rather funny now that you think about it. The mouse ran away from the eagle- Ciel kept on smirking but then frowned- don't let that type of thing happen again.

- I won't. But I still can't manage to figure out how he could have escaped. He was locked inside the oven and when I came inside the oven was completely exploded.

- In the end, that man won't ever interfere in my business ever again- Ciel looked outside and looked serious- Take me to bed. I have to travel to London tomorrow and I will be taking Lady Serena since she has to search for something as well.

- Lady Serena? What does that woman need in London?- Sebastian asked him a little surprised though he never did show much emotion in front of Ciel and he wasn't going to start now.

- She said something about searching a clue to her past- Ciel shrugged as he headed to the door.

- How can you trust her? What if she is an enemy?- Sebastian had never thought of Lady Serena as a threat nor an enemy, she was more like that hideous fly that just would stop buzzing around and annoying him. But looks always have been deceiving, he knew that more than anyone.

- We can't be certain, but for now, we have to let her find herself- Ciel walked to the door- Come, Sebastian.

- _**Yes, My Lord**_- Sebastian smirked and went to Ciel to walk him to his room.

* * *

"_Help me!"_ the voice screamed in the wind "_Don't abandon me like everyone else did_"

She could hear the voice of the young maiden who desperately cried to her. She heard how she cried, but it wasn't cry that was born in her mouth but rather in her mind. That's how she was calling her, telepathically. She would give anything to get to her. She needed to find her and she needed to have her by her side. Her pain was _her_ pain, her fear was _her_ fear. Connected in heart, mind, and soul, she needed her to live. Without her life had no meaning.

She was finally free to help her. She had let go of that ridiculous disguise and was now in her natural form. Her body was getting cooler as she flew through the midnight sky, her wings lit by the moonlight and her long hair being blown gracefully with the wind. She enjoyed the sensation of freedom run through her body like quick silver and felt excited, but her happiness was blown away in an instant as she could hear the cries of the girl she cared for the most.

"_Help me!_" she cried again "_I need you now! I need you with me!"_

For years she had been with her. She had been at her side since she was born. She took a caring for the girl. The girl who was born to die. That was how everyone else had called her. But she wasn't going to let that happen to the girl. She was going to protect her till her soul was no more. Even if she was born once again, she was going to be at her side.

"_Help me god dammit_!" she yelled "_I order you to help me_"

- _**Yes, My Lady**_- she smiled as she kept flying through the sky.

_***Beethoven's 5**__**th**__** intro***_

_**Holy schnitzels with a side of beef jerky! The emotion is rising and mysteries are getting resolved. I know many of you are asking yourself questions like, "who saved Damian?" "Who or what can be the clue to Angeles's memory?" "Who is this character that is so anonymous and who does she serve?" and even better…"why is Sebastian so freaking sexy?" this and many questions will be resolved in the next chapter of this story! (Ok maybe not the last one since EVERYONE knows the answer to it!) Please tell me what you thought! I know I sound desperate but I would love opinions on this. It would make my boring school days more interesting. Thanks to those who reviewed and added me to their favorites! Really appreciate that you like this story from the beginning. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Till then I gotta book it! Love Ya!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Usangie**_

_**P.s. Sakura if you are reading this you better tell me what you think or I swear to god I will kill you! *gets all Sadako from "the Ring" on you* you have one week to read this or you will die in seven days! **_

_**XD Just kidding LoL! Glob u! XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: And so goes another life where I don't own Kuroshitsuji….but please enjoy the fanfic!

**Chapter 3: Looking in the dark**

The morning after the conversation Ciel had with Lady Serena, Sebastian went to look for her but she was nowhere in sight. Sebastian looked everywhere and still no sign of the Lady maid. He knew Ciel was going to get pissed but it was better he got pissed at her than to him. Having to bear with the anger of a child is so tedious. Fortunately he found a note in Lady Serena's bedroom

"_Dear Earl Ciel Phantomhive:_

_I thank you deeply for letting me go to London on such short notice. As I said, my word is law to me so I will return in two days to get back to my domestical duties. You might be wondering why I left earlier. And to that query I might not have a logical answer. Things are becoming very weird in my life and all I can do is follow my senses. Wherever these may take me. I thank you for your "Hospitality" and for letting me pay my debt with you and I hope to return safely once again to keep on paying you. With nothing more to say I conclude._

_Sincerely yours, _

_Your humble "maid"_

_Lady Serena Shields"_

Ciel didn't mind that Lady Serena had left earlier than him. It was better that way since he didn't have to bear with having that woman sit at his side looking at him with those eyes all the way to London. Too much caring is so nauseous.

Two days passed by quickly and Ciel didn't even notice Lady Serena didn't come back, she was bound to any ways. He had received a letterform the queen to go to London. A calling he could not deny. So he traveled back to London a bit before Lady Serena was going to come back. He was getting tired of the same things and the same routines. It was best to change a little even when he hated the social world of London, especially in social season. All those people buzzing in and out of the stores. All that noise, just made him angry. He would always prefer the silence that his country mansion provided for him.

As soon as he got inside the city house that was owned by him, he thought he would finally find peace and quiet. That was until he found out that Madame Red, her butler Grell and Lau were visiting him.

- So if the Earl is here it means…_that_- said Lau with a snicker.

- Ah, the Queen's watch dog is back in action- Madame Red smiled.

Sebastian brought tea for everyone and Ciel started to talk about his new investigation. A new wave of homicide had been going on all through London, affecting principally prostitutes. He knew nothing of the circumstances of why go through all the trouble of killing prostitutes, but there was just something weird and bizarre about this. Reason why the Queen sent him especially for this case. Now all that was left for them to do was to investigate.

* * *

"_Where in the hell are you? I thought you would be here by now?"_

_- _I'm sorry, my Lady but I couldn't find any hint as to where you are- she said.

She was standing on the top of a tree in the country line waiting….for what? A sign? A hint? Anything would be good right about now. Her little girl was lost and now she had to find her.

"_I don't even know where I am. I think my life will soon be to an end_"

- don't say that, my lady! I will do all that I can to help you. Just…be a little patient.

"_Patience is not something easy to gain. You know well I possess this virtue but the people who surround me seem to not even know the word_"

- I think I will have to retrace my steps again. Although you are going to have to give me some details as to where you are.

"_I'm blindfolded. But the opportunities I have when they take the blindfold off I see a dungeon. I see other women suffering and being killed. I see a man snickering and raping other women_"

- My dear! I will go back at once! Keep your faith!

"_That, my dear friend is something I could never loose. Especially knowing I have you_"

- My dear child- she said tenderly- I will protect you no matter what!

"_Do as I told you and you should be finding me in no time_"

- _**Yes, my Lady**_- she smiled and kept flying through the air gracefully as her wings expanded in the summer air.

* * *

By the time Ciel, Madame Red and Lau were coming back from investigating they found a Sebastian waiting for them…and another person as well.

- Welcome home, Master Ciel- Lady Serena bowed.

- How did you get here?- Ciel asked her a little surprised.

- I had gone back to the mansion but I saw you weren't there. Once I saw the letter from her Majesty, I suspected you were in London, so I rushed right over. After all I think you need a maid in this house as well.

- I have no problem with the extra help- Sebastian looked at Ciel. He dared not to look into that lady's eyes or he would forever curse his bad luck. Something in her had changed over these two days. Something was going wrong and he could smell it- I did as you told me young master.

-How is it you could do this so fast?- Madame Red said in shock. Just moments ago, Sebastian had jumped out of the moving car and headed to do the investigation, but that was ten minutes ago!

Sebastian rolled out a long series of names and places in which he called out many suspects, where they worked and their alibis to see that they weren't the actual killer. Sebastian kept going and Madame Red, Lau and Grell were looking at him shocked. Ciel only smirked and Angeles could only smile as well. After all she knew that Sebastian was good at his job and so was she. Somehow the fact that Sebastian did an exemplary job didn't surprise her in the least.

- So I sense you still have one suspect, am I right?- Angeles looked at Sebastian.

- Yes, I do. And we are going to need everyone's help for this. Even yours, Lady Serena.

- Lady Serena?- said Madame Red- who exactly is this girl?

- My sincere apologies, I didn't present myself. My name is Lady Serena Shields, I am Earl Phantomhive's new maid.

- Maid? A lady? How shocking!

- Well it is a way to pay a debt I have with Master Ciel. You see, I lost my memory and I accidentally ended in the Phantomhive mansion by mistake. And to pay for my intrusion and my staying there, I pay my debt as a maid- Angeles explained with a gestured smile that offered no doubt to her words.

- You do get great service, Earl Phantomhive- Lau smiled sneakily- after all a beautiful maid is a good way of getting through the day.

Lau got to Angeles's side and started to rub his hand on her ass but she soon removed it with a slap.

- I may be a maid, but I am a decent woman, sir. I suggest you keep your hands where they are supposed to be and not on my rear end- she smiled triumphantly and went to Ciel's side- I must talk to you Master Ciel.

- Afterwards. I have to get ready for the plan- Ciel said not caring for what the maid had to say- Sebastian, come help me.

- _**Yes, My lord**_- he said covering his hand on his chest and bowing.

Angeles was left with Madame Red, Grell and Lau whose hand was still red after she had slapped it. She didn't know what to do and she had to tell someone her new discovery. Over the last couple of days she had discovered many things of her past and some were still a blur. One step forward, two steps back. That was all she had. A dead end. And to make matters worse she had a feeling that going to that party Sebastian said the last suspect was having, made her realize that something was going to go horribly wrong.

* * *

-Vicecount Druitt, Aleister Chamber- Sebastian began explaining- even though he graduated from medical school he never did use his profession. He has been holding several parties in his mansion lately, although it is said that there are also secret parties as well in which only those who are closest to him may assist.

- The rumors about him being involved in black magic have been heard before- said Madame Red.

- Does this mean that there will be a ritual in this secret party and he is responsible for using prostitutes in his rituals?- asked Lau.

- This will be last party of the season- Ciel said as he was coming down of the carriage in his pink dress- this will be our last chance.

Moments later inside the party, Ciel could see there were more people than he expected, AND HE WAS WEARING A FREAKING DRESS!

- Ciel will be my niece who is visting us from a far away country and Sebastian will be his tutor- Said Madame Red smiling.

- Why in the hell do I have to be your NIECE?

- And why do I have to be here?- asked Angeles as well. Wearing the exact same dress as Ciel but in cerulean that fitted her perfectly, and since Angeles was higher and older than Ciel she looked like a real lady and a sexy one at that. Her hair was now let loose and her small brown eyes seemed to glow in the candlelight.

- You will be my niece too! You can be Ciel's sister, besides I always wanted a daughter.

- So that's your reason?- Ciel bursted.

- It would be a great problem if they find out that you are a Phantomhive right?- Said Madame red in a whisper as she was getting closer to Ciel- besides, Vicecount Druitt's security is strong and he has a thing for young ladies so you two fit the spot perfectly!

- Didn't you say the same thing?- Sebastian asked with his hand on his chin- we have to use any method, right?

Ciel just gave a death glare at Sebastian and decided that he was right even though he wasn't going to like it in the least. Especially if he had to drag Lady Serena and Sebastian into this. How was she going to act in front of everyone? She couldn't go around smiling all tender looking like she always did. So she better control herself.

- First we have to find Vicecount Druitt- said Sebastian as he walked alongside both "ladies"

- I definitely don't want Elizabeth to look at me in this appearance- said Ciel between his teeth.

- OH WHAT A LOVELY DRESS!- said a rather annoying young and cute voice.

Sebastian and Ciel turned in shock to see Elizabeth standing there looking at all the dresses and they only kept on walking, hopefully she wouldn't see them.

- THAT IS A MARVALOUS DRESS!- she pointed to Ciel and Angeles

"_Run_" was all Ciel could think as they hid behind the table till Elizabeth went away.

- If anyone were to find out that the head of the Phantomhive is dressed this way…

- It would be the biggest humiliation for the family- concluded Sebastian.

- But let's stick to what we came for- said Angeles.

- Yes, let's find Madame Red- Ciel said as they walked over to where the woman was but she was sitting comfortably in a chair surrounded by men- she is enjoying the party.

- THERE SHE IS!- Elizabeth said cheerfully and Ciel could only shiver.

- Come- Angeles grabbed him by the hand and took Sebastian with the other one.

They were outside as they kept on looking for the main object…

- Vicecount Druitt is really handsome! His hairs are like golden strings- said a lady in the background. The three of them turned around and saw the man they were looking for. He was wearing a white suit and his hair was perfectly in place. He was a looker all right. They were going to go ahead to him but music started to play and they couldn't get close so Sebastian took Ciel out on the dance floor. Angeles was completely forgotten, something she was thankful for, that way she could go looking for more clues.

When the dance ended Ciel was tired.

- You really are in bad shape. It was only a small dance.

- Bravo- they heard someone clap behind them- you dance just as graceful as a hummingbird, young lady.

This was their chance!

- I will bring you something to drink, young lady- Sebastian bowed and left them alone.

- Goon evening, Vicecount Druitt- Ciel transformed his voice into a girlier voice and curtsied politely.

- Are you enjoying the dance, young Hummingbird?

- I'm marveled by your amazing party- said Ciel smiling.

- And so have I- said another sweet voice behind. It was Angeles who was standing there, but to Ciel this wasn't like her at all. Instead of looking with tender eyes, her eyes were filled with a joyful yet desiring look of something prohibited, letting herself go to all inhibition and waving her hips as she walked beside him- I'm sorry, is my sister giving you any trouble?

- Not at all- Druitt smiled- you are the little Humming bird's sister. You care for those who surround you like a little bunny, how cute.

- I was beginning to feel a little bored of the party anyways- Ciel sighed bored.

- Aren't you a little selfish princess, little Hummingbird- Druitt put his hand on his hips and began lowering- you want something more enjoyable?

- I know, you are very selfish my dear sister, especially when we pay together at home- Angeles smiled sneakily- those summer nights won't be the same without our little "games"

- You two play together?- Druitt looked fascinated at Angeles as she looked at him with a look filled with lust and desire as her small eyes narrowed to his lips.

- But of course!- Angeles said grabbing Ciel out the clutches of Druitt and stroking his hair as she got closer to Ciel and look at both them with the same look in her eyes that demanded passion and lust- if you want, we can always show you our games. But we can't do it here since….I believe others might not like it.

- I know a perfect place where we can have "fun"- Druitt smiled- Young Hummingbird, there is something that has kept you distracted. A penny for your thought?

- Umm…I'm just thinking…

Elizabeth was right around the corner and she was looking at the three of them. The music stopped and she was coming their way, that was until Sebastian pulled a fast o and distracted them. He stood alongside a closet and presented himself as a magician.

- I don't remember hiring a magician- Druitt looked at Sebastian oddly.

- Can we leave? I am bored of all this? Please?- Ciel looked at him with tender eye.

- Alright, let's go ladies- Druitt walked away and they went after him.

Both of them had no idea where he might be taking them. So it was best to keep quiet and just follow. They got to a room where the air smelled sweet. Too sweet and soon everything was blurry for both.

- Yes, we are going to have fun. Sweet Hummingbird and Loving Bunny- Druitt smirked as both of them faded into blackness.

* * *

"_I'm close I can feel it!"_ she said in her mind. She didn't know where in the hell she was nor could she see a thing. Everything was dark.

"_I can smell your scent_" the girl said in her mind as well.

" _I can't seem to move_"

"_Hold on! Just hold….._

* * *

Ciel woke up from what seemed a dream and everything was pitch black. He was blindfolded and tied up on the floor then he heard a voice.

- The last auction of the night. These three lovely girls, each lovelier than the next- It seemed like Druitt was talking to a huge crowd.- The one on the beginning has blue eyes that seem like a cloudless summer day, the second one is a bit more mature and seems to hold the body of a goddess, and the third one is amazingly witty and has amazing green ivory eyes that change their shades depending on her mood. You can have them as our service or you can use their body parts in rituals.

"_So that was it_" Ciel thought as his eyes were being untied as well as the other girls. He could see Lady Serena but there was someone else he couldn't see "_he is selling the parts to the black market. That is why he is killing the prostitutes_"

- Sebastian, I am here!- Ciel said as the lights son went out and all they could hear was punching noises and then the lights went back on.

- You really have a gift for being captured- said Sebastian as he walked to him. Everyone else unconscious on the floor.

- As long as I have the contract with me you will serve me- Ciel said. Suddenly something caught his eye. Lady Serena was missing from her cage. Where did she go? How could she escape? But her fragrance was still in the room- So where is she?

- Who?

- You know damn who! Lady Serena!

- Serena?- Said another voice that came from the third cage. And that's when he saw her. It was a girl probably a year older than him, short brown almost blonde hair and brownish greenish eyes that seemed to be waking from a sweet slumber. She looked at Ciel deadly serious as she looked everywhere and smirked- stop hiding, Serena. I can smell you!

- I dont know, after all they do give me the chills- a voice exactly like lady Serena's sounded throughout the room.

- It's best to let these people know who you are. After all, you owe them for being so incompetent- the girl said- I order you to show yourself!

- _**Yes, my lady**_!- the voice sounded once again and the candle fire went out and suddenly went back as they showed a Lady Serena standing there, still wearing her dress- I guess I was a little sloppy in my work, but I did find you in the end.

- You came late- the girl smirked as Lady Serena was taking her out of the cage and untying her.

- But the end was the best part- Lady Serena snickered and then hugged the girl- I missed you.

- I missed you too Angeles- the girl hugged back and smiled very lightly, almost nothing.

- Angeles? What's going on here? Who the hell are you two?- Ciel bursted out as Sebastian was untying him.

- I sense you are no ordinary person, are you Lady Serena?- said Sebastian smirking.

- I always knew you weren't normal either, Sebastian- Lady Serena said holding the girl close to her.

- But you aren't a demon. Your smell let me know that, so if not a demon, what are you then?

- Oh Sebastian, and here I thought you were smarter demon- Angeles gave a half smile as she stepped back and something seemed to come out of her back. Wings! She was growing wings!- do you see what I am now?

- An Angel?- Ciel widened his eyes.

- No! An ordinary angel would be in heaven serving god, I am a guardian angel. And I serve only one person- she said as she looked at the girl.

- And you are?- Ciel asked with impatience.

- My name is Carolina Scarlet Ravenhurst, duchess of Ravenhurst- said the young girl standing proudly beside her friend, her eyes so serious just like Ciel and her lips grew a small smile or more likely a smirk- And my dear friend here is Angeles, but for her to fit in this world I changed her name to Serena Shields, or like I call her, Usa!

_**TunTun Tun TUUUUUN! Holy guacamoly! **__**The mysteries may be unfolded but the confusion is getting worse! Lady Serena's name was false?...wait, you already knew that! And who the hell is this girl? Friend or foe? The duchess of Ravenhurst? Guardian angels? This is getting bigger and bigger by the moment! But if you guys wanna know more about who Lady Carolina is and her connections with Angeles, be sure to check out the next chapter of this Fanfic! **_

_**BTW! Big thanks to the only person who has reviews so far and I really appreciate your reviews! I know many of you have added me to story alert or even favorite story, but I would love to hear more from you guys!**_

_**Oh and before I go I just wanna say thanks and huge hugs to my Bffa! Sakura! This story is made because of you! Without your presence in my life I wouldn't even be making this FF! Glob You! Hear that, GLOOOB YOOOU! Big cheers for Sakura! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Usa dances Hare Hare Yukai* ahhh had to get that out of my system! Ok gotta book it! Love ya!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Usangie**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I just looked into my pockets and I still don't own Kuroshitsuji.

**Chapter 4: From here on out**

-So would you mind starting to explain everything to us, duchess Ravenhurst?- Ciel said as he was coming down the stairs dressed in his usual attire. After discovering who Lady Serena…or in this case Angeles really was. They had headed back to the city house so the duchess of Ravenhurst could tell them what they were doing. Somehow Angeles changed back into the same white dress she had the first day she had stepped foot inside the Phantomhive mansion and Carolina wore a dress a little more elaborate. It was white almost pink dress that had red bows on the short sleeves. Simple as it may have looked it did cause a surprising effect on Ciel. He didn't know what to expect of that girl.

- You sure seem like the man who likes to get to the point, am I right Earl Phantomhive?- Carolina said as she sat down in one of the chairs and Angeles stood beside her at all times.

- I need to know if I can trust you or not- Ciel looked at her up and down. She was pretty, he had to admit. Not the typical English beauty, but she had many exotic traits that made her stand from the rest. Her skin was white like snow but her eyes did show a lot of glimmer and her small pink lips curved into a half smile. She was enjoying the mystery of all this. She actually seemed to be having fun out playing with him.

- What does your mind tell you?- Carolina looked into his deep blue eyes and could see so many traits in him. He was serious almost all the time and seemed to not even show emotion at all. But she could see something maybe others never seemed to realize and that was loneliness.

- I have had many experiences before and that experience tells me not to trust you- he said. He gave out a half smile almost as if they were accepting a duel between themselves.

- What a shame- she sighed and looked at him once more with the same spark she had before- and a coincidence, because I don't trust you either.

- What are you here for? Do you want something from me?

- No, I need nothing from no one!- Carolina rose from her seat and looked at him angry- I have lived enough to know that I don't need anyone in this world to help me. In the end you are left alone and with no help. The only person I can depend on is Angeles. Humans are mischievous and predictable. It bores me and at the same time sickens me to see how much people act around others. When you are on top, people become your friends but once you are down no one gives you a hand as they see you shivering on the floor.

- What a true fact that is, duchess Ravenhurst- Ciel nodded- did you actually learn that on your own?

- Yes- she said looking at Angeles and then turned to Ciel- may I ask you something?

- Depends- he shrugged.

- How is it you got involved with this demon?- she pointed to Sebastian who only seemed to stand serious beside him. A full contrast to Angeles who smiled tenderly all the time.

- I have no reason to tell you. Although, now that I think about it would be interesting to know how you got involved with her- he said looking at Angeles.

- I have no reason to talk either- Carolina smirked- if you really want to know then you are going to have to tell me your story as well. Information for information.

- then you are wasting your time, lady Ravenhurst- Ciel got up and smirked- don't come to me if you think you can waste my time.

Ciel would expect her to get angry. He would expect her to raise her voice and yell indignated or something like that. But yet again, Lady Ravenhurst wasn't exactly predictable. She stood there with a serious face, that face that always seemed to contain many mysteries. She turned to Angeles, whispered something as the maid nodded, and turned back to him.

- If you think I am wasting your time, Earl Phantomhive, then why did you bring me here?

- As I said, I need to know if…

- Yes, trust. I get it. But you say that you didn't trust me from the very beginning, so why try if you weren't even going to try? Why play with me? Why...-she looked at him with her face serious but her eyes sparkling almost in mischief- waste _my_ time?

She had a point. If he wasn't going to trust her from the start, why bring her? Why even try? Why was she so mysterious? What was she holding to herself that seemed so dangerous? And even more importantly, why was she damn interesting to him? Carolina grew bored of this entire charade and decided to go. She was almost about to go when Ciel stopped her.

- Lady Serena, I mean Angeles, you still have a debt with me- Ciel smirked.

- Oh that- Angeles looked down- I am a woman of my word, but my word also includes protecting Carolina from any danger. That is my main mission. If you put those two at the same time and make me choose one I would always pick my dear Carolina. But if Carolina were to order me to stay then I would stay to pay my debt. After all I serve her orders and for me her orders are law.

- And of course I say no to that- Carolina smirked once more and looked at him victorious- Angeles is mine. And I don't like sharing- she turned t Angeles and walked outside- Usa, I order you to take me back home.

- _Yes, my lady_- Angeles curtsied and took her in her arms as she expanded her angel wings- it was nice serving you Master Ciel. Not such a great pleasure working with you Sebastian.

- The feeling is mutual- Sebastian smirked.

And with that, Angeles flew into the night carrying her boss in her arms as they both glimmered in the moonlight. Ciel looked at them leave and couldn't help smirking. That woman was a complete mystery and to top it off a disgraceful brat, but then why was he so interested in knowing her? In knowing why she had to hire her Guardian Angel to help her?

- Carolina Scarlet Ravenhurst- He said to the wind as he saw them fly- be sure this won't be the last time we see each other.

* * *

- Home sweet home- Angeles smiled as she let Carolina down on the floor. The girl only walked inside without saying a word- Sakura, is something wrong?

-I don't know if you can call this a sweet home- she said as she looked inside the mansion. That mansion that seemed to hold many keys to her past that seemed to be so dark and hidden, or at least she liked to keep it that way.

Carolina wasn't fond of her own house, but it was the only place she lived in. Or well the only place she could get peace from the absurd people who dignify to call themselves society. She grew tired of the same conversations every day. "Did you go to this party?", "I just had my house remodeled", or even worse "I need to find a husband soon, the good ones seem to be getting away". Over and over the same circle. And the circle seemed to bore her even more. She had acquaintances and many friends in the London society, but only those which really interested her or were of her convenience.

She walked inside some more and went to her living room as she sat down.

- It is a great pleasure for you to be back, lady Carolina- said a woman's voice. This sweet melodious voice came from her maid, Abigail Addams. The sweet young woman who was in her early twenties and had the most sweet and tender smile. An ironic thing, Carolina was very somber and kind of gloomy but a few of her maids were sweet. She had only four maids in her house. Abigail, alongside her sister Candy who is Abigail's assistant in cooking, Angeles and another woman called Mimi who was the oldest of the bunch. Abigail was the tenderest, even more than Angeles. She was shorter though and a little tan because of the sunlight, since she spends so much time in the garden.

Ravenhurst Mansion had many things to it. Some say it looks like a creepy castle almost close to the sea. Others say that demons live there. And even say that the owner of it is a witch who got rid of her parent to get their money using magic. But to those who actually knew the mansion, it was actually a little but cozy. When Carolina's parents had died, the house was in a miserable state. Many windows were broken, the floor was almost about to break and the whole house seemed to be covered by weeds. Once Angeles and the rest of the maids were hired, they took it upon themselves to fix the entire house. But it was Carolina who liked the mansion to look creepy so on the front part they had gotten rid of the weed but didn't paint the mansion, keeping its gothic and darker look. That was bound to keep villagers out. And since Carolina never went to the close village, nobody actually knew what the new owner of the Ravenhurst mansion looked like.

- It's a pleasure to be back Abby- Carolina said as she laid on the sofa with her head against her hand and looking to the window- any changes around here?

- No, everything has been smooth lately- Abby smiled- would you like something for me to bring you?

- No thanks Abby-Carolina gave her a small smile- How is your sister?

- Still on kitchen. She is making new recipes mixing different things- Abby said but she pouted for a minute- I told that girl to stop experimenting with the food.

- No, it actually is good. She does do many crazy meals but they taste so good I don't mind.

- Well I'll let her know that. I must go back to the kitchen.

- go ahead Abby- Carolina still kept that small smile but once Abby left she looked at the window with certain melancholy.

- There you go again- Angeles interrupted her thoughts- thinking seriously outside the window. I say you have one miserable hobby. We just got back and…

- Usa, I'm not in the mood to hear anything. Take me to my bedroom and help get ready for bed- Carolina said and Angeles only nodded.

She took her to the bedroom and was taking her clothes off so she would change her into her night gown. As she was taking her clothes off, she saw it. There was the mark. The one that kept her close to that girl. The proof that she had to stay at her side no matter what. There was a burn mark on her hip that she had gotten when she was younger. There was a long story to that but thinking about it always did make her cry. She smiled lightly to Carolina as she was putting her night gown on.

- What?- Carolina asked looking at her puzzled.

- I'm sorry- Angeles cried and hugged the girl- I failed you once more. I need to protect you and I failed. Because of my idiot acts you got kidnapped.

- Don't cry- Carolina patted her in her head- you did the best you could. I'm not dead am I? I have no marks either. So no harm done.

- Don't say that! I don't know what I would have done if…

- But nothing happened- Carolina grabbed Angeles by her chin to make her look at her in the eyes- I'm fine Usa! You're with me and that's all that matters.

- I know I'm weak, but I will try my best to protect you- Angeles smiled lightly- after all, it is my job.

- Yes, now let me get some rest. I have had enough emotions for one day.

- Yes - Angeles got up and tucked her inside the bed- good night, my lady. Sweet dreams.

If there was something Carolina knew, it was that she was never going to have sweet dreams. She couldn't have them ever since the incident where she lost her parents three years ago. Life was a living hell for her when she lost them. But once Angeles had came to her everything was beginning to calm themselves but at the same time she couldn't take away the pain and the suffering she had witnessed. She could still hear the gun shot and the sound of the bullet getting inside the body. She could still remember the look on the man's face when he found her and made her the mark she had on her hip. She dreamt of it every night, and it seems like this night wouldn't be the exception. She closed her eyes gently and was fast asleep in a deep slumber filled with the same nightmare…..

_*******inside her dream********_

The Ravenhurst mansion was dark and quiet. Something you would expect being midnight. 10 year old Carolina walked through the halls on her way to the kitchen. She knew the house by heart even in the darkness. She had explored it all every since she could walk. Walking around in her nightgown, she suddenly heard noises coming from her father's study. She knew that she was never supposed to go in there, but her curiosity always got the best of her. She got close to the ebony colored door and peeped inside. She could hear her mother and her father bickering as they always did. And suddenly she heard it. She heard a sound so loud and terrifying that made her open her eyes widely. On the floor was her mother who had just received a gunshot as her father looked at her with wide eyes as well.

- You did good, Henry- another voice was heard that wasn't her father's- she was in our way.

- But…she is my wife!- Henry yelled as he got down on the floor crying- this is all your fault!

- _My_ fault?- said the voice- but you were the one who said you didn't stand your wife! Now you shall pay the price for what I did for you.

- The deal is off demon! After seeing this I don't need you!

- Oh but you aren't the one who can cut the strings, I am. And if you want to quit then you are going to have to give me your soul.

- NO! STOP!- Henry cried.

Carolina closed her eyes as she cried and then she bursted inside. Her father was lying on the floor with his eyes wide open beside the body of his wife. Carolina dashed next to him and could see something like a burned scar on his father's forehead. It was like a symbol of some kind.

- Papa, what happened?- she asked with a tiny voice.

- Carolina…..-he grunted in pain until she heard his last word- run!

Carolina looked up and saw a dark shadow coming up to her and she only obeyed her father. She ran out of the study and ran as fast as she could. She couldn't see the face of her enemy but she could feel that he was gaining up on her. She ran outside and still ran in the labyrinth that she had in the back part of the house.

- Help! HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE!- Carolina screamed as high as she could but no one could answer her. Suddenly she came to a dead end. She turned around and saw the shadow coming close to her. She could see a shadow that looked like a hand reach out to her and he touched her hip. She could feel his touch burn on her skin and she yelled of pain. Suddenly she didn't feel any more pain and the dark night was illuminated by some kind of light. A very intense light that took away the shadow.

- YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!- a woman's voice was heard.

- Get out of this! She is MY meal!- said the black shadow.

- I said LEAVE!- With that last word a huge wind came. Carolina had to close her eyes and she only cried on the floor as she was in fetal position crying her heart out. Suddenly the wind stopped and she carefully opened her eyes. She didn't see any shadow, she only saw light. A deep, bright, intense and soothing light. It covered her but she couldn't see much.

- Thank you- Carolina said still on the floor.

- No my dear, this is my fault. I should have known that demon was no good. I should have protected you more.

- Demon?

- Yes, that shadow was a demon. It seems your father had made business with him. Figures he would considering that he had lost his faith many years ago.

- Faith?- she asked puzzled.

- Faith- the light repeated- you are still a child and have a bit of faith still but once your father would have teached you in the Ravenhurst traditions, you would have lost it. Your faith to god.

But now my parents are dead- Carolina looked down and cried- I have no one else in this world.

- No dear, you are not alone. You have me to protect you and give you whatever you need. From here on out I will be at your side forever.

- But who are you?

- Sorry, I was all excited that I forgot to present myself. I am…..

_*********ends dream********_

- Young mistress- a voice was heard as Carolinas was still sleeping- young mistress!...SAKURA! WAKE UP!

- IM UP!- she bounced from the bed- USA! How many times have I told you not to wake me up like that?

- Fifty-seven and counting- Angeles smiled as she poured the hot chocolate on the cup and ordered everything for Carolina's breakfast- You are a heavy sleeper.

- Yes, but it's only because I have my thoughts running in my head.

- All those things you have done have been for the best, my dear. After all, you are serving not only the queen but to god as well.

- Yes- Carolina took a sip of her cup and looked at her- I have seen enough things in this life to make a child traumatized for the rest of his life. And yet I still ask why in the world did I have to be the one with this responsibility on my back.

- You mean you still haven't noticed- Angeles sighed- you are a little blunt, I have to admit. The reason why they chose you was because you are the one with the necessary knowledge to fight against all that. You are the Ravenhurst successor and as such you were going to be a powerful witch. Thanks to the fact that I saved your faith you can use those abilities but with the right knowledge.

- I know what my family is. So if you wouldn't have saved me, I would be evil?

- Not evil, but somewhat cruel and with no faith.

- Well I guess I still have to fight then- Carolina sighed- anything new?

- The farmer from Seaside Farm went to me this morning telling me that he had seen appearances and he wishes it to stop.

- Another case I have to solve. Usa, get my things ready and help me get dressed. I got a demon to kill- Carolina looked serious outside the window.

- Yes, my lady- Angeles curtsied and smiled.

_**Dun dun dun! What is exactly Carolina's job? How did her parents get involved with demons? Will Ciel and Carolina face each other again? (Oh you guys no damn right they will) is Carolina's secret something that can affect Ciel? To answer all of these questions you gotta watch the next chapter of this Fanfic! Stay on the lookout for chapter 5! **_

_**How are you guys? I've gotta excuse myself, I know I took a little longer that I predicted but it's my house's fault for not having internet. Plus I was down on the dumps a couple of days ago and my story emotions went down the drain. You guys ever planned something really big and special and it all comes down because something went wrong? If you have then now you know my melancholy! Note to self: never plan things for friends if they aren't even going to make the effort of coming. But moving on to more important things…THANK YOU! For those who have faved and alerted this story since I know for sure only one person has reviewed but to that person I thank you from the bottom of my heart. It gives me some motivation to keep on writing. The rest of you, please tell me what you think about this?**_

_**Well, as always I gotta book it! Love ya!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Usangie**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: How in the world can I own Kuroshitsuji! That's absurd!

**Chapter 5:**

Carolina was getting rid of the last demon with the help of Angeles, who was pulling her sword from the demon before the one Carolina was killing. It was vanishing into thin air and Carolina only turned around and left the barnyard she was in. Once outside she got on one knee and took out a cross that was in her pocket covered with a silk cloth. She chanted something in a different language and suddenly a black aura rose from the barn and disappeared from the sky replacing it with bright sparkle. She got up and headed in the direction to the mansion.

- We're done here- She said serious.

- Huzza! We beat them once more- Angeles cheered- We are truly getting good at this.

- I just want to get out here- Carolina sighed and looked up.

- A job well done once again by the demon hunting witch! Oh, come one cheer up! Think about it, the more demons we kill….

- The more days I have to live- Carolina said serious as she headed straight to the mansion. Once inside she called for Mimi- Tell the owners that the barn is now safe for them. Just don't involve my name in this. Tell them that a man did it but don't give names.

Mimi nodded and headed out. Carolina went to the dining room were Abby was waiting for her with the meal, poached eggs and hashed potatoes with some Earl Grey tea. Carolina sat down taking out a book and began to read as she ate. Angeles that once that girl started reading not even an earthquake could distract her. Angeles poured her tea as she tried to talk to her.

- Candy did an amazing job with the eggs. She told me that she had never done them like that and she only improvised- She said smiling but Carolina kept reading- And Abby made an incredible cake that has actual apples in them.

Carolina kept on reading and Angeles hated the sense of being ignored so she tried the next trick to make her respond:

- I heard Earl Phantomhive is looking for a wife and seems interested in you. I sent him a letter telling him that you accepted happily.

- Usa! You had no right to do that!- Carolina looked at her angry.

- I'm only kidding!- Angeles laughed- I thought you weren't paying attention to me.

- I was paying attention but I want to get my mind cleared. I'm going to the library, I want no interruptions unless it is really important.

Angeles saw how she left and only smiled. "_That girl gained more days to live and the only thing she wants to do is be locked in a creepy dark room. Now that is impressive! Though I wish she could smile some more_" she thought picking everything up from the table.

Carolina was inside the gigantic library. That place had many books from all over the world. Her father had collected them in life from many of his traveling. He had of diverse areas and by now she had read all of them. Every single book that was in there, she had read them until she had known by memory every single content. She was now passing to the forbidden section of the library. The forbidden section had books about magic, witchcraft, magical beings and diverse things that carried with the supernatural. Along with the other books what Henry Ravenhurst was more interested was in learning the secrets of magic from all over the world. He could have finished his long collection if he had lived but after his death, Carolina followed his steps and continued collecting books of her own. She was now investigating about mythical creatures, especially demons.

"_There are diverse types of demons that can take different appearances. Those that take a human form have a higher skill than those who can only turn into animals. Taking a form is actually something difficult for any mythical creature because it requires of concentration and a high ability. To make them they need to know the form of the human they will be turned as and the movements as well as their body functions. Like if a demon turns into a man he must know how to control his human body for when he has to go to the bathroom or if he gets indigestion. The same for when they turn into women, they need to know why they have breasts and why she has to go to the bathroom in a different way than men. Needless to say, when a demon eats his prey whatever his appearance may be they always take their soul first. That is the main objective of a demon. " _Carolina read as she was sitting next to the window. Suddenly Angeles came inside holding something in her hand.

- Carolina, we have a job- Angeles said serious.

- Another farmer? Don't demons have better preys?- Carolina sighed.

- No, this time it's a more important mission. SHE is sending us.

- The old hag really gets on my nerves sometimes- She rubbed her temples- read the letter to me.

- It said that there is a town that has been having trouble with a demon dog. One of the villagers went to London searching help from the queen and he informed her of the status. Seems like the village is actually crazy. They prey to the demon dog so it won't kill them.

- Boorish neophytes- Carolina sighed- they don't even know that a demon doesn't care if they prey to him, he is going to feed off of them anyways. But I suppose it's our job to "enlighten" them.

- Shall I get the equipment?- Angeles smiled.

- Yes, get my instruments and the portable lab. I better take some books with me. The trip could take long and I want to keep reading this book.

- We can always get there the short way- Angeles winked.

- No, I want no suspicion on us this time. Last time we transported like that we almost got caught by an angry mob.

- I guess not- the angel giggled- I'm going to make the luggage.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was on his way to the town of Houndsworth where he was supposed to investigate a series of disappearances that had been going on for the past years, but of course he had the excuse that he wanted to build a resort there so no one could suspect what his actual goal is. Like always he was followed by his faithful servant Sebastian Michaelis but with a little bonus, he had all his servants come with him as well. Once he got to the town at first it looked all too creepy and soon it started to look more like a village. Sebastian was looking disgusted at the villagers who seemed to all have dogs.

- It's a lovely scene, isn't it? But it is also the dogs fault. They do everything they can to make humans happy and they happily accept a collar around their necks. It is really hard to understand.

- If you have something to say then say it- Ciel told him.

- I will trust your word and be honest. I am a cat lover, I don't like dogs. To be franc, I hate them.

Ciel smirked and made a barking noise as they continued to the castle where they were to meet the owner of the property in which the resort was to be made. The place was surrounded by an eerie look and suddenly Sebastian's senses got sharper. He could smell a fine scent that he had memorized so many times before and was now haunting him. But he ignored it seeing as they were approaching the place they were headed. They were greeted in Barrymore castle by a lovely woman with short white hair and a lavender maid dress. She was the one who took him and Sebastian to the owner but once inside they looked at a terrifying collection of animal heads and suddenly heard the woman scream in pain.

- What is the matter with this _Chihuahua_! I told you to bring to me the Queen's watch dog!- a man yelled as he was hitting the woman with a whip.

- Chihuahua?- Sebastian asked confused.

Suddenly they could hear a small giggle coming behind them and the room suddenly had that same scent that Sebastian cursed under his breath. The lovely scent of vanilla and lavender. It was intoxicating and bitter sweet to him. He couldn't get enough. He turned around along with Ciel and saw a small girl with a crimson and black dress alongside a woman wearing white and blue. They knew who they were in the instant.

- Chihuahua? What a perfect description for Earl Phantomhive!- Carolina Ravenhurst giggled once more- I shall have to remember that for when I have my feisty discussions.

- Lady Ravenhurst!- Ciel looked surprised.

- Why can't you do anything right Angela!- Lord Barrymore kept hitting the maid.

- Sebastian!- Ciel said.

- Serena!- Carolina ordered as well.

Both Sebastian and Angeles went to save the maid. Sebastian grabbed the whip and Angeles went to grab the maid.

- Let me go, Doberman!- Lord Barrymore ordered.

- He only responds to my orders- Ciel said as he sat down- I suppose you received my letter. I am Ciel Phantomhive.

- You mean to tell me that this toy poodle is the messenger of the Queen?- Barrymore looked shocked.

- I assure you Lord Barrymore, Earl Phantomhive may look like a Toy Poodle, but you should fear his bark rather than his size- Carolina smirked- even though he only barks and the Doberman bites.

- What are you here for Lady Ravenhurst?- Ciel asked her indifferent yet h was dying to know why the hell that woman kept haunting him.

- I have my business, and you?

- I have business too- Ciel said looking to another direction that wasn't her face. If he dared look at her he would probably lose the discussion since he could feel the magnetism in her eyes destroy any defense he could build.

- Oh well, as much as I love playing with you like this neither of us will know anything until someone has to give in and I can assure that you will give in first- Carolina smirked as she faced Lord Barrymore- Lord Barrymore, I have a proposal. A business proposal.

- I came first!- Ciel bursted out of his chair- I shall make MY proposal first!

- Are you no Gentlemen, Earl Phantomhive?- Carolina looked at him playful with a spark in her eye that showed she was willing to toy with him until he would get down to her- Haven't you heard of "ladies first"?

- You are no ordinary lady, Lady Ravenhurst- Ciel shot back- to be honest, I dare say you don't even have what it takes to be a REAL lady.

- Oh do I!- Carolina glared him but suddenly Angeles grabbed her shoulder and moved her head from side to side saying no- Oh well, who cares who came first. I am going to win this place and I don't care who stands in my way!

- It doesn't matter- said Lord Barrymore- I don't care for your proposals because I won't sell.

- WHY?- Carolina and Ciel said at the same time

- Because of the curse- Barrymore crossed his arms and looked down- throughout time, the men have been attached to the dogs. there is a punishment for those who disobey. Even when the Queen may send you, that won't change. Anyone who gets in the way of the Barrymore family will have a terrible fate.

- Interesting- Carolina and Ciel said at the same time.

- I wish to see this curse with my own eyes- Ciel said rather amused.

- And if this curse does exist I wish to see it as well. I have a fascination with these type of things.- Carolina's eyes had that "it's on" look that was still in her.

* * *

Later in the evening Ciel was reading a book in one of the rooms he was installed in the Barrymore castle. Sebastian was at his side but somehow they both seemed distracted.

- Is there something the matter, young master?- Sebastian said as he was serving tea for Ciel.

- I can't see why SHE is here- Ciel looked away from his book and looked out the window- is she planning on ruining every single plan I have?

- I dare say I saw this coming- Sebastian sighed- I smelled the guardian angel ever since we came inside the town.

- Then why didn't you alert me?- Ciel asked angry- I could have been prepared for her!.

- Prepared for what? For her proposal to Lord Barrymore? You didn't even know she was going to make it. Then why should we have been prepared?

- We know little about Carolina Ravenhurst and her guardian angel. For all I know, they could be foes. I don't want them to get in my way.

- So the fact that she completely humiliated you back there has nothing to do with your anger?

- SHE DIDN'T HUMILIATE ME! I am not that weak as to let a feisty mouthed girl get in the way of my goals- he was about to say "_no matter how beautiful she may be_" but he bit his tongue- Sebastian I order you to investigate Lady Ravenhurst. Bring me any information you can get on her. Maybe then we can find out why she is in my way.

- Yes, my lord- Sebastian said and was about to leave but suddenly the door was knocked and Angela the maid came inside looking so pale as usual.

-Please, I ask you to leave this town at once.

- Why?-Ciel asked indifferent.

- The demon dog!- she screamed.

- Demon dog?- suddenly a shadow of a gigantic dog was shown and they all saw it- Sebastian!

Sebastian grabbed the curtains and pulled them out but they saw nothing. Suddenly in the middle of the road they saw something glow in the form of a dog. All the village was waking up afraid and screaming for their lives. Ciel, Sebastian and Angela went outside but saw no more. Behind them came Finny, Bard, Meirin and Tanaka wearing their sleeping wear. Afterwards came Carolina and Angeles, both still in their dresses. They looked as they villagers came and informed to Angela what had happened. It seemed a man named James had been punished for having more than five dogs.

"_This is ridiculous!"_ Carolina thought as she looked at the corpse of the man in question "_Why kill for such a stupid thing as having more than five dogs? And more important who is making this whole charade? I can sense there is no demon dog anywhere. I can't smell the scent of a demon!_"

- Are you feeling the same thing as me?- Angeles looked at her serious, and Carolina nodded. Angeles got down and touched the body as well as Ciel. But once Angeles even put a finger on him and she opened her eyes wide for a while. Ciel looked at her oddly. But she soon got up and grabbed Carolina's shoulder. Ciel couldn't see her face at first but once he saw it he opened his eyes. She was crying! But why?

-I thought for sure the victim would have been a foreigner- Barrymore said as he was walking behind the mob of villagers- considers yourselves lucky.

* * *

The day after Ciel and the rest of his servants went to the small beach where they would have time to relax. Ciel's meaning of relaxation was very different from the one the others had. He was sitting in a beach chair reading a book while Sebastian stood at his side. Meirin, Bard, Finny and Tanaka were all enjoying the water.

- Are you not going to join them young master?- Sebastian asked but Ciel didn't respond- oh that's right you don't know how to…..

- What have you got from Lady Ravenhurst?- Ciel cut him off.

- Carolina Scarlet Ravenhusrt, Duchess of Ravenhurst, only child, age 14, birthday on March 22. Her parents were murdered in her home while she was asleep and when she woke up she saw the bodies lying on the floor. What was weird is that her mother had a gun shot and her father didn't seem to have any shots, just a burn mark on his forehead. The forensics say it was a heart attack. Lady Ravenhurst spends her time in investigations for science and donates every now and then to orphanages. Last month she made a new orphanage just outside the small village where her estate is located. The Ravenhurst estate seems to be on decline but is actually located in a perfect place. What is weird though, villagers from the small village near her estate clamed to not even know who the new duchess looks like. They only know that it is a girl but they fear her.

- So she still has many secrets to her. Could it be that the loss of her parents made Angeles fall from heaven to help her?

- I doubt that. Guardian Angels, or so I've heard, cannot fall from heaven for any reason whatsoever. Even if the person is in danger an angel cannot change the fate of the person it takes care of. That is why I am surprised to see lady Angeles here on earth. After all she is risking herself to be eaten by other demons. Demons in fact have a very big hunger for pure souls and Angeles is the perfect target.

- So then, why is she here? And most importantly, why is Lady Ravenhurst in my way? Are you sure that is all the information you got from her.

- Yes. Her records are actually small. The only thing they focus on is about how she had managed to survive the night when her parent died.

- Interesting- Ciel looked at his book- Sebastian, you have two jobs on your hands. First I want you to investigate this "demon dog" thing. If there is in fact a demon dog I don't want it to cause trouble for my resort.

- So you are still insisting on the resort?

- Yes. But I have a feeling that this is only a game for something much bigger.

- And the second job?

- Your second job is to keep investigating Lady Ravenhurst. But this time you won't be looking at her files, instead I want you to investigate much closer. Understood?

- You mean, get close to her maid for information?- Sebastian looked at Ciel but he was still reading and he looked surprised- seducing an angel is something very traitorous and low, despicable even- then he smirked and his ruby orbs glowed- …..Just the perfect job for me

* * *

- What do we know now from this so called Demon Dog?- Carolina was sitting near the window looking outside as the Phantomhive servants were playing in the water and Ciel was sitting down near the beach. She herself wasn't all too happy about beaches since she hated so much contact with the sun and the fact that she couldn't swim always was a problem.

- I know there is actually one around here, bur the one that attacked the man was no demon dog- Angeles looked at her serious.

- You know something I don't?

- When I touched the body I could sense no demon marks nor scents. But what I did see was the poor man's death. And if it weren't for the fact that I'm an angel and I can't kill humans, I would personally kill the bastard who did this!

- I too didn't sense a demon aura in the body. If my memory serves me right, and it does, demons kill precisely to eat the soul of their prey. If you saw the death of the man that means his soul was intact. Plus there is the fact that if it were actually a demon dog, not only would he eat the soul but he would leave nothing behind and the body was complete. Only the bite marks that seemed to break his bones. This was a murder, no doubt.

- what are we going to do? Do you want me to get proof about the murder?

Carolina looked outside and kept looking at the young Earl as he whispered something to his demon butler. He was such a mystery to her and to every mystery in this world she always wanted to know the answers. Who was he? Why did he get associated with a demon? Will he be a threat or an ally for her plans? She really didn't care if she bought the Barrymore castle, but if Ciel Phantomhive is interested, then so was she.

- No, Usa. I have a better plan- Carolina smirked as she suddenly turned around to see her maid standing there. Angeles was a perfect bait for the job she had in mind. Who could in fact resist himself or herself to the charm of an Angel?

**And the questions arise once more! Why does Carolina kill demons? Whats her story and what secrets is she still hiding? So she works for the Queen, but as what? What will Sebastian do with Angeles and what will Angeles do to Sebastian? THIS IS JUST GETTING SO EXCITED! To answer these questions and many more you may be having, stay tuned for the next chapter! Chapter 6 is coming soon!**

**WHAAAZZZ AAAPPP! LMAO sorry about that. I just had to say that! But well moving right along to what really matters, how are you all? Ufff long week and many plans. By the way (to those who have a couple) HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Or if you don't have a couple, HAPPY CHOCLATE SCARFING DAY! Yeah for me it's the second so what's your author gonna do today? Scarf her mouth with chocolates, have fun with her friends and dress in black wearing her Usa ears! YAAYY! IM GONNA MAKE A FOOOL OUT MYSELF! YAAAYY! LoL XD **

**I now have two people who review! YAY! It is ironic that many add my story to favorites or even alerts and don't even take the time to review. But if you don't want to I'm not ganna beg…*thinks that the idea of kneeling down and begging looks pretty good right now*…..*inner mind slap* CONTROL YOURSELF USA! Just tell me what you think if you wanna. If you don't I don't mind! ^/^ Ok with nothing much to add I gotta book it! LOVE YA! **

**Xoxo**

**Usangie**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso…..everything else © Usangie XD

**Chapter 6: tricks, schemes, and seduction**

Carolina watched in the crowd as Ciel Phantomhive was tied from head to toe in a wall along with his servants. "_This is why I didn't get involved in this stupid investigation_" she sighed. She saw the entire spectacle and even saw how Sebastian had saved him and how people were now against Lord Barrymore. She only looked and analyzed the situation. "_Poor Ciel_" she thought sarcastically "_You think you won the round and even know everything, but this is far from over and you don't even know anything. Unlike me_"

Ciel looked at Carolina as she headed back to the Barrymore castle. She had stood there just observing and this had him intrigued. If he had a guinea for every time he wanted to know what she was thinking he would be rich_er_! Once Sebastian untied him from the chains he turned to see her. She smirked and gave a know-it-all smile that made him sense that this war was from over. In fact he was enjoying toying with that lady. He adored looking at her eyes filled with spark and enjoyed her amazing comebacks. Normally, any woman would cry or even rant, but she didn't do any of those. Instead she would fight back with an even bigger intensity. He enjoyed it so and smirked as he saw her walk away. But just as he enjoyed it, it irritated as well.

Once they were back in the Barrymore castle he saw her again in the study alongside Angeles who was pouring her some tea. Angeles looked at them with the same look of compassion she always had and he looked away from her. Instead he looked at Lady Ravenhurst who was sitting in the armchair reading a gold and black book.

- What are you reading?- Ciel questioned serious as he always was.

- You wouldn't understand it- she scoffed and closed her eyes- it's in German and I dare say it's nothing you would be interested in.

- Try me- he smirked.

- Well if you insist- Carolina sighed- In Germany there are many legends of sorceries and mythical creatures that play and feast on humans. I am actually reading a story about a family in particular. This family is known for being a powerful family of witches. There was one of them that actually thought he was so powerful that he dared say that he was even more powerful than God himself. God heard him brag about his power and sent him a curse to him and his entire family. Every family member is to die a horrible death. And the very last member of the entire line of successors is to die at the age of 18. His or her death will be the cruelest of them all, though it is said that no one knows how this death will occur.

- It sounds interesting- Ciel nodded as he looked at the floor. "_It kind of reminds me of my family, but I know that none of the Phantomhives were warlocks_" he though and then he asked curious- Anything else that book may contain?

- It contains much information about goblins, trolls, and my favorite subject, demons- Carolina smirked as she looked at Sebastian.

- Can I ask why it is your favorite subject?- Sebastian asked her intrigued.

- No special reason- she continued reading with a half smile- Angeles, can you get me some milk and some cookies?

- Yes, my lady- Angeles nodded and left the room.

- Sebastian, I want some milk as well- Ciel said as well and the butler did as he was told.

This was the perfect chance to get closer to knowing Lady Ravenhurst. Sebastian could investigate throughout her maid and he would ask her. All he needed to do was be charming, just like Sebastian had suggested him before. "_If you want more information you can always persuade Lady Ravenhurst as well. You just need to know the right type of approach. Stop fighting like cat and dog and have a civilized conversation. But of course always be charming_" Sebastian had told him before when they were heading back to the mansion. He was never one to be charming but it wouldn't hurt to actually get involved as well.

* * *

Angeles kept walking to the kitchen when she was intercepted by Sebastian. She looked at him oddly and dared not to say a word. She moved aside but he wouldn't let her move. His ruby eyes sparked with delight and she only sighed.

- Get out of the way, demon- she sighed exasperated.

- Demon? I have a name you know- Sebastian smirked.

- And you can have thousands, but that won't take away what you are. A demon. Now step aside- Angeles kept smiling gently and moved to the side but Sebastian still was in the middle- and now you are becoming deaf. I said MOVE!

- You really don't like me do you?

- Is there some reason why I should like you? Look at yourself! You tied yourself to a child so you can eat his soul. That isn't exactly something that makes you charming or wonderful. You are a demon, nothing more nothing less. And as you know I'm an angel. This automatically makes us mortal enemies.

- It's incredible that you can speak angry and still have that amazing smile on your face- Sebastian grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him- maybe if you ask politely I might let you go.

- Could you PLEASE step aside demon?- she asked tenderly but somehow her voice sounded exasperated.

- Call me by my name- he kept smirking.

- Could you PLEASE step aside…_Sebastian_- she muttered between her teeth.

- That's more like it. Now If you would have said that nicer I would have let you go.

- OH COME ON!- Angeles looked down and sighed- what the heck do you want from me?

- Everything- he pushed her to the wall and surrounded her with his arms so she couldn't escape she shivered a little bit. Many images came to her mind. To see his eyes closer was hypnotic. Her small brown eyes expanded and began to glow golden- You never cease to amaze me Lady Angeles. Or should I call you Lady Serena. I don't know what to call you anymore.

- What do you want to call me?- she teased him.

- Serena is an amazing name, but I like Angeles much better. It demonstrates who you really are. But I guess a beautiful woman like you has already heard that.

- Are you trying to seduce me, Sebastian?- she smiled in a mysterious way that Sebastian couldn't interpret.

- Seducing is such a lethargic word. I would like to call this showing interest or getting what I want.- he said as he got close to her ear to whisper- and I _ALWAYS_ get what I want.

Angeles opened her eyes wide and grabbed Sebastian by the back of his neck. Then she looked deep into his glowing ruby orbs as hers were still glowing golden.

- Don't play with me Sebastian. Or you could get hurt- she smirked seductively.

- I would love to see you try to hurt me.

- Would you also like to know how I give a French kiss?- she whispered softly. Something in Sebastian was reacting to her, he could feel it in the connection of his legs. He nodded and got closer to her as she got close as well. Centimeters apart, almost feeling their breaths on their skin and suddenly Sebastian was taken his breath away. But this wasn't precisely because of the kiss. More likely it was because of the hard punch Angeles had thrown to his stomach. He got down in pain as she giggled and walked away but suddenly turned around and winked as she smiled playfully- Gets them every time! Nice try demon, but I know better than to get involved with you.

Sebastian smirked. Incredible how he almost fell for that. Did he really think it was_ that_ easy to seduce an angel? No he didn't. But patience was the key of the game and he had more than he could expect. Especially when the prize he was going to win was so delicious and sexy.

* * *

- So…why are you really here, Lady Ravenhurst?- Ciel asked directly. There was no point in going around in circles if he could just ask her directly. Carolina smiled amused.

- You still have the knack of going right to the point- She said- But as always I won't answer any of your questions unless you answer mine.

- Why don't we stop playing this silly game? You know what my job is?- Ciel asked her mysteriously.

- Of course, who doesn't know that the famous Earl Phantomhive is actually the queen's watchdog- Carolina said rolling her eyes- so is that the reason you are here?

- If I tell you my reasons, will you promise to tell me yours?

- You shock me Phantomhive!- she pretended to feel insulted- Do you not trust me?

- Do you want me to tell you the truth or one of those little lies that won't hurt your feelings?- He smiled amused.

- I am not one to like lies, but I see you don't trust me. And I need not to be a psychic to know that. I must say it is my fault you feel that way, after all I have been the cat who plays around with your little dog tail. A really fun game, is it not?

- You should know that a dog doesn't like to be toyed around for his tail.

- And you should know that a cat always has a great curiosity. You are a dog, so tell me, why is it that you get mad when I play with your tail and yet you still go around and chase your tail? In this game and in any other, you are the dog and I'm the cat. A cat will always outsmart a dog- she smirked at him and continued to look at the book.

Ciel growled and put his hands in a fist. Damn that stupid cat! She was always trying to make him feel like an idiot. No wonder he hated cats! Was she actually enjoying that? He thought of some way for her to open up to him and tell him the truth. So he went open and tried to see where that could lead him.

- I was sent here because of the queen. Someone informed her that there were torturing dogs and the queen didn't like it. But not only dogs, humans as well. So she sent me to investigate why there were less people in this village. There, I have told you my truth, now you tell me yours- Ciel looked at her serious.

- If I told you the truth you would never believe me or even worse, you would try to kill me- she kept reading.

- YOU MADE A DEAL!- he bursted up and looked at her with his sea blue eyes turning darker from the anger.

- I never promised anything Doggie!- she smirked and got up- did I swear I was going to tell you? No. Besides, there are things in this world that not even the watchdog should know.

- You scheming little witch….- Ciel got his hand in the air as he was about to slap her but suddenly a hand was placed on his wrist. He looked up and saw Angeles looking at him with that stupid smile of hers and with a spark of madness in her eyes.

- I wouldn't do that if I were you- Angeles said- Dare touch my mistress with your filthy hands and you shall see the wrath of an angel and I can assure you it's not pretty.

- And touch my master with your pure hands and I will personally show you _my_ wrath- Sebastian grabbed her by her wrist- if yours isn't pretty, mine is incredibly horrible.

Angeles let go of Ciel, not because Sebastian had told her to, but more because there were no reasons to hurt him. As an Angel she was forbidden to kill any human being. Carolina got up and grabbed Angeles by the arm.

- It's time for bed. Let's get going- Carolina said, she tried not to look at Ciel.

Angeles nodded and walked away from the demon butler and his master. "_I'm sorry Phantomhive, but there are certain things that I know that can kill you"_ she thought.

Before they left, they heard a great yell. It was coming from downstairs. All of them went to see what was going on. Once in the dungeon, they found the cell in which they were keeping Lord Henry. Only thing was that Lord Henry was nowhere in that cell. Even worse was the trail of blood he had left. Carolina could smell a huge stench in the air. Reminiscence of a demon dog. Angeles looked an analyzed the cell as well as Carolina and Ciel. And then the door was being knocked. A man said something about the demon dog. Finny, Meirin, Bard, Ciel, Sebastian, Carolina, Angeles and Angela went to the place where they saw the villagers pray like crazy. Then suddenly a lightning bolt let them see past the villagers. In the very end was Lord Henry Barrymore….. or his corpse rather. Angela fainted as she saw her master dead and Finny went to help her. Ciel looked at Sebastian and the butler analyzed the dead body. Carolina needed not to see the corpse to know who did this. She turned to Angeles and she only shook her head. No, there was no soul here. This time the demon dog actually _did_ kill.

They all went to the castle and tried to stay calm about the situation. Angela had been put back in her chamber and everyone else did as well. Ciel was in his chamber getting dressed for sleep while Sebastian helped him change.

- Is there something troubling you, master?- Sebastian asked him.

- I have too many things to worry about. First I have the demon dog case and of course I have that girl.

- Ah yes. I knew she was the cause of your concern- Sebastian said as he was taking away the clothes and hanging them in the closet.

- Di you get information from her maid?

- Unfortunately this isn't going to be easy. That girl is not one who easily succumbs to the temptation.

- She is an Angel after all. But keep trying. I need to know more about that scheming cat girl.

- Cat?- Sebastian asked puzzled.

- She told me that in this game and in any other, I am the dog and she is the cat. A cat that can always outsmart a dog- he remembered with a little bit of anger-Also we have the demon dog case among us and I can't leave this place leaving things like this.

- Is this your beautiful loyalty to the queen?

- No, its bigger than that. Normally there wouldn't be anything of interest here but seeing as how this Demon Dog is outsmarting you actually has some profit.- Ciel smiled almos making fun of Sebastian.

- You have learned well- Sebastian said as he closed the door- I will keep investigating. But you have to gain rest, master.

- Yes- Ciel nodded and went to bed where Sebastian tucked him in- try not to mess anything up.

- I never mess things, master- Sebastian smirked and turned off all the candles leaving the room completely dark- good night, master.

Ciel closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. But the thunder wouldn't let him sleep. Suddenly he could feel someone else in the room. He couldn't see it and only shouted,

- Who is there?- He demanded but no one answered- I said, WHO IS THERE? SEBASTIAN!

- Oh stop barking Chihuahua!- a voice was heard in the room- your barking is getting more annoying by the minute.

A thunderbolt sounded in the sky and illuminated the room. There in the corner of the room was Carolina standing in a beautiful white nightgown and looking at him with a sort of worried look on her face.

- What are you doing here?- he asked irritated- It's late and I need to rest.

- I couldn't sleep because of the thunder- She shrugged and tried to look serious but as soon as a thunderbolt sounded she ran closer to the bed.

- Are you afraid of thunder?- Ciel asked as Carolina shivered a bit.

- OF COURSE NOT! I am merely here to talk to you- she said and looked at him- I have to explain certain things.

- Of course you do! You owe me an explanation! I will not let you leave until you tell me what the heck you are doing here!

- Could you _try_ to be quiet! Everyone else is asleep. But I guess I do owe you the explanation. But I want you to realize that if I tell you this, it could harm you or even endanger you.

- Is it that bad?- he asked almost in disbelief.

- Yes- she nodded and got closer to him in the bed. He was pushed back by her and she laid next to him looking at him. Once they were face to face she looked deep into him deep ocean blue eyes and sighed- Why is it that you are always such a mystery to me? I want to know what you are thinking and all I get is nothing. You intrigue me in so many ways, Phantomhive.

- As do you, Ravenhurst- Ciel said as he looked into her eyes as well, her huge brownish green eyes looking at him in a way he could not interpret.

- Please call me Carolina- she said a little more serious- I don't like my last name. It is a curse for me to be part of that family.

- And you call me Ciel. My family isn't a great example either- he shrugged.

- Ciel, remember when I told you that no matter what game we play, you will always be the dog and I will always be the cat?- Ciel nodded- well that wasn't because you and I fight as one but rather because of our jobs.

- Jobs? What…..you work for HER as well?- Ciel asked widening his eyes in shock.

- Yes. I am something far more dangerous than a watchdog. I am the watch _cat_- she said calmly.

- Watch cat? What is that?

- As you may know, in this world there are many things that normal humans can't see or don't even realize. Things that endanger them. Like Sebastian, there are many other demons who feast on the souls of humans. The queen knows of the existence of the supernatural and hired my family for the job. Ravenhurst Family has a lot of knowledge in the field of the supernatural. I am the last descendant of the Ravenhurst family. Reason why I work for the Queen. I take care of things that no one should or can see. Like a cat.

Ciel looked at Carolina a little confused. This was all too much. So she was working for the queen as well? Watch cat? He looked into her eyes once more and saw her worried expression.

- You seem worried- he said.

- Well now that I have told you what I am your life is in danger- She said looking down- I prefer to make you think that I'm a snotty girl so you can stay away and not risk your life. But you had to know this sooner or later.

- And why did you come here?

- Isn't it obvious? Because of the demon dog. Someone managed to leave the village and went to the queen for help. And of course the old hag went to me- Carolina rolled her eyes- she gets somewhat irritating when she sends me useless jobs. I have faced more powerful demons before and this seems like a kids' game. She normally sends me to even greater missions.

- So you already know the answer of this mystery?- he asked.

- I know everything- She said smirking- as does Sebastian and Angeles. But where would the fun be if I told you everything.

- Why is Angeles with you?

- Ah right to the point as always Ciel- she smiled- you are always asking questions that get to the point of what you want to know. It is amusing to see you be so straight forward. I have never met someone like that. I like that about you.

Carolina got closer to him and looked into his eyes and for an instant looked at his lips but went back to his eyes. Ciel was nervous. What the hell was she doing? Why was he nervous around her? He should shove her away, but there was this magnetism in her eyes that made him get closer.

- Ciel, understand that if you get involved with me you might get hurt- she said against his lips

- I don't care. I am not afraid of death or of getting hurt. Inside I'm already dead.

- as am I- she whispered getting closer and suddenly kissed him.

She kissed him softly and coved her hands against his face. Ciel let himself go and kissed her back. He began to put his hands on her shoulder but lowered to her hips. It was hypnotic and wonderful, a mixture of bad and good, sweet and sour. He knew he had to get away from her and her lips but his body wasn't responding. Instead he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. She moved her head sideways, deepening the kiss and letting herself go as well. She could feel his skin and taste his lips, and so could he. Once they separated they were almost out of breath. She looked at his deep blue eyes and looked at him tenderly.

- you are such a mystery to me Ciel and yet I enjoy finding out who you are- she smiled

- Carolina, why do you torment me like this? I shouldn't think this way about you. You always get me angry when you leave me talking like a fool. You come to me as something so sweet and taste so spicy. Ugh! I don't even know what I'm saying!

- I guess we are both confusing each other- she giggled and Ciel kissed her once more only that this time it was a little more passionate.

- I shouldn't be doing this- he said against her lips- This is wrong.

- and yet you still look at me as if you want more- she smirked and toyed with his shirt- you can do whatever you want with me Ciel.

Ciel smirked as well, closed his eyes, and kissed her cheeks as he went down to her neck sweetly.

- After all this is just a dream- Carolina concluded.

Ciel opened his eyes widely and looked up. Suddenly he was all alone in the room and he seemed to be awakening from a dream. The mourning seemed to be arising and he looked at the window. Was that all really a dream? Or a reminiscence of something that had happened before he slept? What the heck was going on?

**OOOH LA LA! And so the mystery continues! Now we know what Carolina works as! Yay! We solved one of the many questions. But that dream Ciel had was real or not? Something tells me there is more to Carolina and Angeles. There will be more questions, more answers, more fluff, more smexy, more everything in the next chapter! Stay on the look out for Chapter 7!**

**Hi there amazing…..readers? or just reader? I have yet to seen any reviews from any other people! but that review is what keeps me going! Thanks a buhbillion to _Dark Void Princes 21_ and to _Sakura_ who even when she doesnt write her reviews she always tels me what she thinks when we see each other! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWW! I want to know what you think and if you have ideas feel free to give me any! I had quite a week thanks for asking! **

**Ciel: Usa they didn't ask!**

**Usangie: But who cares? I got you to kiss Carolina**

***Ciel turns red***

**Anyways setting that weird fangirl moment aside I gotta book it! Love ya!**

**Xoxo**

**Usangie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: ok Ciel! Like we rehearsed!**

**Ciel: WHY DO I HAVE TO FUCKING DO THIS?**

**Me: I'm the author of this so DO IT!**

**Ciel: Usangie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji. *rolls his eyes***

**Me: *nod nod* true fact indeed! But all the OCs are mine! So enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Case Closed, New Problems**

That same morning, Ciel went down for breakfast with Sebastian, Bard and Tanaka there. He couldn't think straight after what happened last night. He still couldn't decipher if it was a dream or if it had really happened. Did he really have Carolina in his arms? Or was it that he wanted to have her in his arms? That cat had more tricks up her sleeve than a magician. While he was eating he saw her accompanied as always with her inseparable guardian angel as she yawned. Wearing a different dress but with the same colors, crimson and black.

- Good morning- Ciel said drily- you had a good night's sleep?

- Ugh! No! I had this horrible nightmare!- she said as she sat on the rear end of the table.

- What was your nightmare about?

- I dreamt that this small dog was sucking my face- she said as Angeles served her breakfast. Ciel smirked and nodded. Did she dream the same thing? Or did it really happen?

- I had a nightmare as well- he said- I dreamt this stupid cat purring in my bed. She kept on purring till I stroke her hair. I remember she had one of the ugliest eyes in the world.

Carolina didn't even respond as had taken out her book and was eating without even paying attention.

- PAY ATTENTION TO SOMEONE WHO IS TALKING TO YOU!- Ciel bursted angry and Carolina only sighed.

- Ciel, could you stop barking like the little annoying Chihuahua you are- Carolina rolled her eyes.

Ciel opened his eyes widely. She called him by his first name. Normally she would call him by his last name. So that means that she too knew what had happened yesterday. Then he saw Finny and Meirin burst in through the door.

- What is it? You are making too much scandal- said Sebastian.

- We can't find Angela anywhere- said Finny.

- There seems to be some herbs in the swamp and she went to go get some- Bard explained calmly.

- But why? The demon dog is out there right now!- Meirin asked.

- She said something about being worried over Finny's complexion. She said you looked too pale- Bard said.

Finny went running outside and Bard went along with Meirin and Tanaka. Angeles grew worried since she could feel that they could do something inappropriate and the demon dog could kill them. She looked at Carolina and as Carolina still looked at her book she nodded to her maid and she left as well.

- You're not going to do anything Sebastian?- Carolina asked almost careless- what a sloth!

- I don't do anything that my young master doesn't order me- Sebastian said with his hand over his chest.

- Go and show Carolina what you are capable of, Sebastian- Ciel said almost triumphantly.

* * *

Angeles was walking alongside Finny, Bard, Meirin, and Tanaka who was holding his shot gun. They suddenly went to a field where there body pieces everywhere. Angeles looked seriously at the body pieces.

- Lady Serena! Don't!- said Meirin panicked.

- You don't know what that is- said Bard

- I saw something interesting right…..Here!- she said and saw the hand with a peculiar ring on it- recognize this ring?

- That's Lord Henry's ring- the three of them said.

- Wait, someone is coming! Hide!- Angeles said as they all hid behind a giant rock.

The stench was pure and raw. Angeles knew it from the start who that person was. He seemed like a man but she could see pass that. There in front of her very eyes was the demon dog. She wasn't afraid but she didn't know the nature of the dog.

- That doesn't seem to be the demon dog- Finny scratched his head.

Suddenly the heard stomping. As they looked behind, a huge mob of villagers came.

- What in the world are you all doing here?- Angeles asked with her hands on her hips.

- We heard the crying of the demon dog last night. So we came to calm his anger with our prayers- one of the villagers said.

- You have got to be kidding me- the angel sighed- you people seriously have no faith in god?

- If God were real we wouldn't be having this demon dog hunting us- said an old lady in the back of a person.

As the group of servants ignored the villagers they heard another noise. They looked again to where the hand was but there was no one there. Angeles suddenly felt a shiver run through her spine.

- Are you afraid my sweet?- a voice seemed to whisper in her ear.

- Not in the least- she had recognized the voice and was now smirking.

- I can always protect you. Don't you want to be in my arms?

- I'd rather choke on acid- she whispered back smiling.

- Lady Serena, who are you talking to?- Finny asked her looking at her oddly.

- No one, sweetie!- she smiled tenderly- I'm just so scared! I am trying to calm myself down.

- You sweet liar- the voice whispered again- you are a bad girl after all.

- A little lie doesn't hurt anyone- she said- and you have no room to whisper here. You are an even worse liar than me.

- That maybe so, but an angel can't lie, it's against her nature. Or did you lie to all of us from the beginning? Did you actually lose your memory?

Angeles eyes widened. But she tried not to react.

- I didn't lie about that- she said indignated- I don't lie! But small lies never hurt people.

- Your lying is so….arousing

- Keep your opinions to yourself- she said looking everywhere to see where he was.

And as they walked a little more the saw a shadow of a huge dog. And then the figure got closer and they saw it in all its glory. The white demon dog was now heading their way. But before it could even hit them Angeles saw a shadow coming as well. He stopped the demon dog and she saw who that man was.

- You seem to know quite well how to greet with you paw- Sebastian was smirking as he grabbed the paw of the demon dog- but as always you are very heavy.

And with that he threw the dog in the air.

-Hey, there is no time for playing- Ciel's voice was heard behind them and everyone turned surprise except Angeles. He was standing there alongside Carolina.

- Of course, I will try to clean this up in a moment- Sebastian said. He got close to the demon dog and the dog just looked at him- that's the smell you can't resist, isn't it.- he took out a box of dog cookies called "Innuko" – The best way to train a dog is by forcing his loyalty. In other words, the law of the carrot and the stick.

His eyes glowed red as he began to "play" with the dog. Until he finally throwed the dog so hard on the ground that is made a huge hole.

- Sebastian!- everyone except Ciel and Carolina screamed.

- Sebastian! Are you ok?- Angeles got closer to the hole and saw nothing but darkness- SEBASTIAN!

- What are you waiting for? Come back here this instant- said Ciel said serious.

- Understood- Sebastian said and suddenly a huge wave of water came from the ground and everyone saw a figure on the very top- there is one essential thing that a resort needs. A main attraction for the tourists. Bathing luxuriously in hot water. Cleaning up after the exhausting day. This is a hot spring!- he came down with the same man from before- If a Phantomhive butler isn't able to find one or two hot springs what would we do?

- Pluto!- a woman's voice was heard and they all saw Angela coming towards them as the dog leaped from Sebastian's arms and went to her- Good boy! Good boy!

A while later Angela explained everything to them. About how she had found the demon dog and how she took care of him and also how Lord Barrymore used him to provoke havoc amongst the villagers. "Pluto", as she had named him, had the knack of turning into a human whenever he is excited.

- He is a good boy once he is trained right- Angeles said smiling as she too began to stroke his hair- I can't imagine him killing your master.

- I never expected him to kill Barrymore- Angela said as she stroke his hair- Please, is there any way you can take care of him in Ciel-sama's mansion? That way Sebastian can train him to be a wonderful obedient dog.

- I…I am only one hell of a butler- he said modestly and turning around.

- That sounds good- Ciel said all of a sudden. Carolina smirked and looked at Angeles. She began telling her something through her thoughts and Angeles only nodded.

- Are you sure, Young Master?- Sebastian said with a look of despise in his eyes.

- It would be interesting…in its own way.

- If Lady Serena also trained him it would be even better- Angela said smiling at them.

- But Lady Serena has to attend to Lady Ravenhurst- Bard explained.

- We could always come to your mansion for a while- Carolina said smirking at Ciel- would you like me to be your guest and live at your house, Ciel?

- NOT IN THE LEAST! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL….- but he was interrupted by Sebastian who looked at him with a weird look in his eyes and Ciel understood- on second thought, why not? Maybe then we can get to know each other better.

- Well then it's settled. We are going to be living in the Phantomhive Estate for a while- Angeles said smiling.

- Aren't you happy Ciel?- Carolina said provoking him- I'm going to be behind you all the time! And we can play together and I can make you my slave.

- If you will be living in my house you will live under my rules….

- And if you WANT ME to live in your house you better live under mine!- Carolina looked at him with that spark in her eyes and suddenly she whispered in his ear- If you want to know more about me you are going to have to cooperate.

Ciel growled and suddenly they heard the same stomping from before. The villagers were all coming towards the spring and happily bowing since they said that once the sins of their town were taken the land would cry. And so everything was set for their departure. Before they left, Angela put a collar around Pluto's neck and she bid farewell. And so they left.

* * *

- Come one boy!- Angeles said happily as she patted and played with Pluto. They were in the carriage on their way to the mansion. Sebastian was driving while Angeles by him and Carolina and Ciel were in the passenger's seat, Carolina ignoring Ciel by reading her book- You are such a cute baby you munchkin!

- Angeles, please don't call him a baby- Sebastian sighed.

- Mommy Angeles is going to take care of you- she said sweetly- and so is Daddy Sebastian!

- I am not the father of this beast!- he rolled his eyes.

- Daddy Sebastian is grumpy because he is all tired after playing with you- she ignored him- but once we get back to the mansion we can play as much as you want- before she finished her sentence she turned to Sebastian with a death glare- if Daddy doesn't play with you, I will personally count his days on this earth.

- You think you can hurt me? I would love to see you try- Sebastian smirked.

- Oh Sweetie, if only you knew my weapons- she said sighing as she kept petting Pluto.

- Oh I know what weapon can defeat me and make me happy at the same time- He said as he pulled her closer by her waist- you still have me aroused my sweet angel.

- I'm not yours and don't call me like that- Angeles took his hand away from her.

- I recall the time I fell in the hole you where screaming for me. Were you worried about me, my sweet?- he said

- NO! I was worried about Pluto- she looked away- After all, the poor baby was being thrown in the air by you!

- So there is no feeling you may have for me?- he pouted.

- There is one feeling I have for you- Angeles smiled.

- And what is that?

- Disgust!- Angeles smiled cheerfully. Sebastian sighed and kept looking at the beautiful angel that was sitting right beside him. "_You may feel that way now, but I'm going to make sure that soon you will want me so badly you will go mad. I want you Angeles. And there is nothing in this world that will stop me from having you_" He thought with a smirk.

**A.N. impressive! I can't believe I have been absent for two weeks. I have so many other fics to update as well and I have school….ahhhh! I barely have the time! But as always I will try to update fast! Or as fast as I can that is so please don't hate me if I don't update soon. I now have two readers! Yay! I enjoy receiving reviews! Keep em coming! Spoil me! Spoil me! Oh and of course if you guys have any suggestions, ideas or thought you wanna share with me you are free to do so! But please tell me what you think! Ok gotta book it! Love ya!**

**Xoxo**

**Usangie**

**P.s. I might be a little late on the next chapter since I have to go to Elementary schools to teach next week and I might not have that much time. And also I have to kill my friend Sakura since she owes me for not reading this so killing can take time. XDXD ROFL random coment but true!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: May a thunderbolt hit me if I own Kuroshitsuji…..*nothing happens* HEY I'm Alive!...awwww I'm alive

**Chapter 8: when two worlds collide**

- You are kidding me right? This CAN'T be YOUR estate- Carolina said surprised.

- Well it is- Ciel said triumphant.

- I THOUGHT YOU LIVED IN A DOG HOUSE!- Carolina began laughing- this house looks too big for you Chihuahua.

- Why you little….- Ciel began to growl, but he stopped himself knowing that it was useless. She always played with him and he always got in trouble when they fought- Well now you know I don't.

- Oh, what's wrong Chihuahua? You normally shoot back at me with an insult or something. Did the cat grab your tongue?- she rose her eyebrow giggling- because I can always help you loosen your tongue like I did last time.

She got closer and winked. Ciel dared not to look at her. He looked outside and begged inside that this crazy girl would just stop tormenting him. But he had to get his ideas clear. After all, he had to investigate her as well as keep a straight eye on her so she wouldn't cause him any trouble. He hoped Sebastian had more luck with the angel than he had with the girl

As he was thinking, Sebastian was still driving and looking every five seconds at the lovely angel that was sitting right next to him. She was sound asleep after such a huge trip. Her body was caressing the body of the animal that was in her arms. She sighed and slowly opened her eyes. It seemed that he had seen her wake up before, but even so he couldn't get enough of it. Every single movement the angel made was so tempting. He couldn't wait to have her but he knew he had to have patience.

- Huh? Are we there yet?- Angeles asked slowly rubbing her eyes.

- Yes, we are here- Sebastian answered- but you already know the estate. After all this is the place where we met.

- Yes, and to me that was so unfortunate. If it weren't because I had lost my memory I would have never even stepped a foot there.

- Is that so?- he raised his eyebrow- and how is it that you lost your memory?

- It was after a teletransporting trick had gone wrong. I tried to open a portal and the portal sucked us inside. My mistress and I fell in different places but I fell hard that I hit my head not knowing where I was or what I was doing. All I could remember was my name and the name of my mistress. No mission, no sense, just names.

- And now I have you where you started- He smirked and looked at her.

- You really don't give up, do you?- she smiled and raised her eyebrow.

- I am very persistent with the things I want- he smiled back.

Once inside the Phantomhive estate, Carolina looked around. She went to the only place she knew she would fit. But once she opened the door of the library she just looked at everything with disappointment.

- Is something wrong?- Ciel asked Carolina and she only kept on looking at the library in front of her.

- It's so small- she pouted- How do you get any culture with this small number of books?

- I'm sorry my library is not of your amusement, but you can always leave- Ciel said smirking.

- And you would want that?- she said turning to him.

- No, I actually enjoy our empty conversations- he said with a teaseful tone.

* * *

Angeles had taken everything to a room Sebastian said was the guests' room and she laid everything out and put it in the closet in less than a minute. Carolina walked inside and sighed.

- Is something troubling you mistress?- Angeles asked her with her usual smile.

- I don't know if we are doing the right thing by staying here. I have this uneasy feeling that _something_ is wrong- Carolina walked inside and sat on her bed- I don't think this is the best idea we've had.

- But you were the one who had insisted in the first place. What I think is that the idea is that the intention headed to the idea and now the intention has transformed making you doubt. Meaning more specifically, you wanted to observe your counterpart to see if he had anything against you and thus making us come here so we can observe. But your feelings for the young Earl have been a bother in this entire plot causing you to doubt if this is the right thing.

- You know me too well- Carolina smiled lightly.

- I'm your guardian angel, what would happen if the maid of the Ravenhurst was to not know the feelings and likes of her young mistress?- she said sitting down and smiling.

- You sounded like Sebastian- Carolina giggled.

- Ugh! Don't even remind me of that man. Sebastian may have a way with words but he can be a little pushy. Although I wouldn't blame any woman for having feelings for him since he is a rather good looking man, but I am an angel and he is a demon. There is nothing else to discuss.

- So you've thought of the possibility of being with Sebastian?- Carolina raised her eyebrow.

- Oh young mistress, you should know that I always spend my time thinking of many things. But more than anything I think of you.

- As it should be. So what would you suggest we do? What is to happen if I get a letter from the queen for a job? What if one of the thousands of enemies I have tries to hurt us or hurt Ciel?

- Ciel has Sebastian to protect him. I highly doubt he is in any danger and he already knows what you work as so there is no worry.

- But I don't want him to be interested in me!- Carolina looked down and a small tear went down her cheek- I don't have much time in this earth.

- You are still 14 and the prophesy states that your death is at the age of 18. You have four years more to live. Plus the time earned by killing demons.

- But still. I don't want to see him attached to me. No matter what happens he and I must put distance so he won't get hurt.

- Are you worried that he will get hurt or YOU will get hurt?- Angeles raised her eyebrow.

- I don't know- she shook her head.

- You could always tell him. We could trust him and tell him everything.

- And endanger him more?...sure why not- she said sarcastically.

- Carolina, look at me- Angeles grabbed her chin and faced her- there is an old saying that says that the warrior can never face alone a war. Stop being so stubborn and tell him about yourself. Maybe then he will tell you about himself as well. And this time in person! No more spells so you can contact him through his dream.

- You knew that?

- don't play with me. I could sense every movement you do- Angeles smiled- after all I am your guardian angel.

- I am a shy person- she shrugged- but oh well, if Ciel wants danger, danger he will get.

* * *

- Young master, I have brought a special treat this afternoon. I made some upside down pineapple cake- Sebastian said as he was entering the study with the tray.

- I'm not hungry- Ciel looked at the window not even caring to look at the delicious sweet that his butler had brought him- It's going to be another stormy night. Things always happen in stormy nights.

- Well they are the perfect setting for many things- Sebastian said standing in front of the desk and looking at Ciel as he gazed at the mean dark thunder clouds that were threatening to pour a river upon them- That's the bad thing about living in England. It's always raining here.

- Sebastian, have you ever been in other countries?

- Yes, you could say I've traveled the world. But of course the world is always changing. There are two places in particular that I will never go back to.

- And that is?

- Greece and Germany. Those two countries have had a big shock in me. I don't want to get in details since I'm afraid those exact details could frighten you sir.

Ciel looked at Sebastian and raised his eyebrow. So his butler was afraid of something after all. But was he afraid or was he disgusted with the experiences in those two places. What _could_ have happened that made him have that opinion. Ciel thought it was best not to get more in the subject since he could care less if his butler had ever done anything in any other place. What was important was the here and the now, what Sebastian was doing for him and if he was ever going to get to his goals. Sebastian went on his way to the kitchen leaving Ciel alone in his study. As he was reading a book in his study, it was getting late. The odd thing was that he had heard not even a sound of Carolina or of Angeles. As a matter of fact, he heard no noise at all. Where was everyone?

He went to the hall and saw no one. He kept walking and saw the library. As he stepped inside he could see Carolina on the second floor of the library but she wasn't on any stair or ladder. To be precise she was holding on to nothing, she was floating in mid air reading a book with black covers and as she was reading she began to sway in the air.

- C-Carolina? What in the world are you doing?- Ciel asked almost in shock. He must be dreaming. No one can levitate in the air. It's physically impossible!

- Oh, hello Ciel!- Carolina made a small smile- I have to say, you better update your book collection since all the books you have here are so old and I've read them all by now. Thank god I had brought a bundle of my own books or I'd be bored to death.

- I know you are reading! How in the world are you up there?- Ciel still in shock.

- You mean how in the world am I in mid air when it's physically impossible to do this? Simple! All you have to do is concentrate you energy and lift.

- I know damn well that THAT is not even possible by any human! What in the hell are you?

- Wow, for the queen's watchdog you are pretty slow, Ciel- Carolina chuckled- I mean, I thought by now you would have known what I am.

- Carolina Ravenhurst! You come down here and explain to me this instant what the hell is going on here!

- First! You are NO ONE to give ME orders! GOT THAT CHIHUAHUA! And second! I was I the middle of a good book and you interrupted me so that means you owe me an apology. And finally! I will come down, not because you told me to but because I do have to explain some things.

Carolina began to slowly come down and as she got on the floor her crimson and red dress swayed along with her as she looked at him with a spark in her eyes. She loved being the one who knew more than him. It gave her a sense of superiority and power, something that she adored having. She got closer to the window and giggled to herself. But suddenly she felt someone grab her from her waist and spin her around as she was being imprisoned to the wall.

- Explain. NOW!- Ciel ordered with a great anger. If anyone should have the power it should be him. He too never liked the sense of inferiority and less when it was provided by a girl like Carolina.

- You look so cute when you get mad!- Carolina chuckled- have I ever told you how I love to get you mad?

- Don't make me hurt you Carolina, because I will get the truth out of you by any means necessary- he kept yelling at her and grabbing her tight around her waist.

- Alright, alright! I'll tell you everything!- Carolina smiled in a devilish way- but you are going to have to live with the consequences of knowing one of the deepest secrets of all times. Knowing this will put you on the death list.

- I am already dead!- Ciel barked.

- As am I- Carolina said feeling a sense of familiarity in all this- well where should I start?

- From the beginning, what are you?

- I am a witch!- Carolina said shrugging- I thought you knew that by now. Since I work with the supernatural I thought you had deducted that I must have at least one supernatural power. But alas I can never ask too much from the doggy. The cat has to explain everything since you are too slow- Ciel growled but Carolina continued her explanation- I used a spell to get inside your dreams the last night so I could help you know what my job was. You were the one who went over board and kissed me.

- Because YOU kissed ME!- Ciel yelled at her.

- And you loved it!- She smirked- you wanted me to kiss you. And I would bet my name you want to kiss me in this moment.

- I am not going to fall in your games again, Ravenhurst! I have had enough playing around!

- Who said anything about playing? If it were that simple it would be useless. This is a life or death situation. To know one of the most well kept secrets in England is something to be worried about. From now on you shall have to live with the knowledge that you could be killed by not only mortals but immortal creatures that may be after me or want you to keep quiet about this. My job has taken me around the world and I've seen things that could traumatized even the most incredulous person. I have known spells, potions, movements, charms and many more things that could kill you in an instant.

- But I don't understand. If you are a witch, how is it that you have such a divine creature like Angeles to cater to your whims- Ciel looked at her widening his eyes- it's impossible for a witch to have an angel under her disposition.

- Like it's impossible to levitate in the middle of a library- Carolina gave a half smile out of boredom- and yet I still did that. There are certain things that have me attached to Angeles and she is also attached to me.

- And what is that?

- Carolina is about to die- Angeles said from the door as Ciel turned around to see her with Sebastian at her side- actually to be more precise, she was destined to die ever since she was born. It is her family's curse that has her bound to me.

- Even when you know that she is a creature who defies god's power?- Sebastian asked.

- I don't defy the power of god! I ask him to give me power so I can defeat demons- Carolina said- Since my family was cursed a long time ago, I made a deal with the celestials. If am to kill a great amount of demons I may have more time to live. Every demon has the value of one more day on this earth. Reason why I am the watch cat.

- Ah, you dare compare yourself to such a beautiful creature like a cat. Although you are almost like one. But never the less you could never have the perfect movements of one- Sebastian said.

- And your owner dare compares himself to such a splendid creature like a dog!- Angeles turned to him- dogs are much cuter than cats!

- I beg to differ…..

- EXCUSE US! But we aren't talking about animals here!- Ciel yelled and turned to Carolina- Tell me the story of your family.

- I already did- She said rolling her eyes bored- when we were at the Barrymore Castle.

Ciel remembered the story she had told him when they were discussing in the living room. He particularly remembered this line from what Carolina had told him: "_Every family member is to die a horrible death. And the very last member of the entire line of successors is to die at the age of 18. His or her death will be the cruelest of them all, though it is said that no one knows how this death will occur" _So that is what she has. And the reason why Angeles is here. Everything was now making sense.

- Carolina can use her powers under my tutoring- Angeles continued- since she comes from a long line of warlocks and witches she has to keep a special faith in god so the destruction of the demon can be successful.

- Since I will die soon I actually give a crap about doing things right like a true lady should so I know I'm a bit of a bad girl- Carolina winked- especially when I do this.

She leaned forward and gave a small kiss to Ciel on his lips and took the opportunity to get off his grip. She walked to Angeles and smiled to a blinking Ciel who was looking at her shocked.

- You are a box of surprises, lady Carolina- Sebastian said going to Ciel's side- Young master, are you alright?

- I am fine!- Ciel scoffed- I just need some time to think. This is all too much. Sebastian, I want to go to bed early.

- But it's barely seven a clock- Angeles said concerned.

- I don't want supper anyways. Come, Sebastian.

- As you wish young master- Sebastian bowed and followed Ciel as he was leaving out but stopped for a bit and looked at Angeles- You and I have things to discuss.

- And I will gladly win the discussion- Angeles smiled.

_**In the impressive turn of events, Carolina told Ciel Everything! Now that there are no secrets what will happen? And what about Angeles and Sebastian? What was their discuccion in the first place? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter! Chapter 9 is just around the corner!**_

_**Bonjour my dear readers! I have had so little time to write on this ff since school has made me busy. But never the less I will always try my best to keep on updating this just for you guys! And also I have to go to the AnimeCon on the 18 of this month and I have the anniversary of my school in which I am going to make a maid Café….yes people Usangie is going to be dressed as a maid. Wish me luck on that! I am glad because you guys reviewd this! Please make me happy and review more! Onegai! And if you have ideas or suggestion and or opinions be free to tell me what you think! Everything is accepted! Thanks for reading this! I gotta book it! Love ya!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Usangie**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: and for this disclaimer I ask for the SMEXY Sebastian Michaelis to step forward and do the honors!**

**Sebastian: *comes in as usual with his freaking sexy smile on his face* you rang?**

**Me: Sebastian, could you do me honor of saying the truth to our faithful readers.**

**Sebastian: YES MY LADY! Usangie does not own Kuroshitsuji. You can believe me…I do not lie *places finger on his lips and keeps on smiling* **

**Chapter 9: Unexpected storm**

Angeles had retired for the night. She had already tucked her mistress into bed and she was going to do the same. But even when she was lying in bed and in her nightgown, she could not sleep. She looked out the window it was rare that the moonlight wasn't hitting the room. She looked closer and saw the heavy thunder clouds and heard the wind blow in a sign of the great storm that was going to hit.

- I can't sleep! I need a glass of warm milk- she smiled as she thought of what else she would do.

* * *

Sebastian never slept in his life and he wasn't going to start now. Under normal circumstances, he would make a parole watch over the entire estate. That night he wasn't particularly in the mood. He was still a little fussed over about what had happened with that dreaded angel hours before.

_******Flashback******_

- No Lady Angeles you are not going to bring that dog inside- Sebastian scolded Angeles who was hugging Pluto.

- I will bring that dog inside and you can't stop me- she said scoffing and walking inside pulling Pluto by the leash but since he was too big he never could fit.

- That is one of the reasons why I don't let him get in- Sebastian sighed- now let the dog go!

- NEVER!- Angeles began hugging Pluto again and pouted at Sebastian- Look at him Sebastian! He is too cute to be outside! I need him to keep me company!

- You have me for company- he said softly- but you prefer that dog to me!

- Are you jealous Sebastian?- Angeles looked up with curious and innocent eyes.

- I could never be jealous of such a low creature like a dog- his eyes glowed red.

- Aww, Sebastian- she got up and hugged him and looked at him with tender eyes- you look so cute when you're trying to hide emotions.

- I am not jeal…

- Yes you are- she giggled- but don't worry if you think Pluto takes my love away from you don't worry since I don't even love you in the first place.

She let go of him and went cheerfully inside the mansion and left Sebastian with the word in his mouth.

_******Ends Flashback******_

It was odd that a woman would be so sweet and so bitchy at the same time. Angeles had the ability to insult him in a way that sounded so much nicer. Plus she had these intense discussions in which they always ended up in a tie. Not like his master who always seemed to lose to Lady Carolina. It was weird how that angel seemed to be so tempting. The swaying of her hips when she walked, the movement of her lips as she smiled, the gentle gestures she did when she was touching something. He had imagined that she was tempting him since the smell of her pure soul was the cause of it. "_Yes, that must be the cause_" he thought "_Her pure soul is the reason why I feel like I need her. I could never have a thing for her. She has stated that we are mortal enemies. And everything forbidden is always more tasty_"

He started his nightly watch when he heard noise coming from the kitchen. He went down to the kitchen and hid in the shadows. The back door was open and the wind blew inside the house. Sebastian walked slowly to the door and found the sweet aroma of vanilla and lavender flooding his senses as he could see the figure in the shadows. Angeles was in her sleeping gown as her hair was let down, a huge brown cascade that led all the way to her hips as these led her to a perfectly shaped ass that he was tempted to spank. But before he could frighten her he heard her voice swaying sweetly in the wind.

- If I could have my way, I would let you inside and protect you from the rain. I would love to have you with me, you beautiful creature- she said. Angeles was kneeling down as she was scratching Pluto by the ears- But alas, that dreaded butler won't let me get you in. Although, who is Sebastian to give me orders? Heck, I should do what I want without that bloody man telling me what I should or should not do.

Pluto was in his dog form lying on the floor as he let Angeles swiftly rub his ears and his belly.

- Yet again….That man intrigues in many ways. Demons always search for something to gain. They need to have the feeling of over power, and yet Sebastian goes around following orders from a child. Well so do I but angels are in the service of mankind. Especially guardian angels such as myself. And the way he moves and does everything. His movements are far more precise than the average demon and the way he speaks seems so hypnotic. I know that if I were back in my formal body I would die to have man like him be as intrepid and seductive as him. But yet again, I am no longer a human am I baby Plut? I am but an angelic maid, bound to protect the one and only person who I can never get enough of.

Pluto looked at Angeles with confused eyes but kept happy as she kept on rubbing his tummy.

- Sometimes I wonder if all the barriers that divide us will ever be let down. I wish to be in peace with Ciel and Sebastian but my job divides me and I could never be at peace unless my mistress is also in peace. And the one thing my mistress can never be is peaceful- She sighed and got up- I'm going to help you out Plut! I'm going to get you inside. But you have to transform into a man.

Pluto got up on his four feet and suddenly turned into a man once more. He went and hugged Angeles and she smiled tenderly as she patted his head.

- Now you are going to have to be quiet baby Plut. Daddy Sebastian can be really evil sometimes and will try to kick you out but as long as you are with mommy Angeles nothing is going to happen to you.

She got up and walked side by side with Pluto when she stopped at a scent. She looked down and saw a shadow come out of the kitchen.

- And just where do you think you are going with that mutt?- Sebastian looked at her serious.

- Sebastian, what are you doing up so late? Shouldn't you be attending Ciel?- Angeles asked nervously.

- My young master is asleep right now, as you should be as well.

- Well I couldn't sleep and I thought Pluto could be my comfort. So now if you'll excuse us we are going to go to sleep….

- Hold it right there! I told you before that I want no dogs in this manor. I suggest you put that dog down now!

- I have him not in my hands. He is simply following me. Something he should be going considering that it is about to rain by the bundle- she looked at him seriously- I am merely trying to give a poor creature some shelter from a big storm in which he could get a sickness or something. Have a heart Sebastian.

- Don't ask me to have a heart for a creature as low and filthy as a dog- Sebastian looked at Pluto and his eyes glowed red from the disgust he felt and Angeles turned her eyes Golden- don't give me that look angel! Don't you think that with your sweet eyes you can persuade me.

- And can I persuade you by telling you that if you let him in, I will let you be in my room tonight?- Angeles looked at him with desperate eyes.

- I would be in your room? In your bed?

- Yes you will be in my room and in my bed for as long as you like, but please let Pluto stay inside- Angeles got closer to him and looked at him closer as she pouted and made a cute begging face.

- Alright- he sighed- but I better stay in your room all night.

- As you wish Sebastian- Angeles smiled and led him. Pluto followed them inside and they stopped in front of a door and she opened it as the others followed inside- here we are!

Sebastian smirked and grabbed her waist as he pulled her to the wall.

- We're going to have so much fun. Tonight you belong to me- he smirked as he got closer to her lips but stopped as she laid a finger in his lips.

- Who said anything about me? We aren't going to do anything- Angeles smiled in a very tricky way.

- You promised you would let me be in your room tonight- Sebastian looked at her confused.

- And you will. You will spend the night in my room. But unfortunately I'm not going to be in my room so you can do whatever you want- she began to walk to the door but Sebastian stopped her.

- You don't expect me to let you make fun of me in such a way. You keep your word my sweet angel.

- Alright, if that's what you want- Angeles sighed- I will stay too. God, you are so stubborn Sebastian.

Angeles sighed and went to the bed as Pluto followed her and she laid on the bed alongside Pluto.

- What about me? Am I not going to sleep with you?

- Darn it Sebastian! Don't you have any decency? A man can never sleep in the same bed with a lady until they are married. What kind of lady do you take me for?

- I am sick and tired of waiting so I can have you!- Sebastian yelled and went to the bed as he pushed Pluto to the floor and went on top of Angeles- If I were a different demon, I would take you right now. I would make your angelical lips scream my name so many times you would go mad.

- You won't do it- she said calmly as she smiled at him- I can read your expressions. You don't think this is the best moment.

She swiftly stroke his face with her hand as she looked at him.

- I am beginning to go mad- he smirked- An angel seems to provoke me so many things that can never be angelical.

- And a demon seems to be making me feel confused and hypnotized- she let out a small giggle- Look at us. We are such fools! Things could never go right between us knowing how the things are between our masters and the things we have because of whom we are. And yet you still want to possess my body. Why? Because of your hunger for a pure soul? Or is there an interest that burns much deeper?

- I don't know what I have- he shrugged and sat up- I have a hunger for your pure white soul and I have this madness because you are my complete opposite. You are an exceptional woman, caring, nurturing, smiling all the time but yet you impose and demand your space. A contradiction in one single body.

- What are you going to do?- she asked sitting up.

- What I do best, be one hell of a butler- he got up and smiled.

- Well to me you are one hell of an idiot- She mumbled.

- What was that?- Sebastian turned to her and she just smiled- good night Lady Angeles.

Sebastian left the room and Angeles was only blinking and she laid back down as Pluto got on the bed as well. She began stroking his hair and looked outside. "This is just too confusing" she thought "what's happening to me?"

* * *

- You look like you had some good sleep- Angeles said sarcastically the next morning. The morning had turned out so gloomy since it was raining outside. Carolina woke up with her usual bad temper.

- Don't start with me Angeles- Carolina rubbed her temples- I didn't sleep at all last night. The damn thunder and the horrible dreams wouldn't let me shut an eye in all night.

- Maybe today can be different- Angeles smiled- Yu never know when good things can happen.

- A good would be that I stop having these stupid visions! I saw _them_ coming here to see us.

- By _them_ you mean…..

- Yes- Carolina interrupted and sighed- I saw…

- RAVENHURST! YOU COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!- they heard Ciel's angry voice sounding through the entire mansion.

- I see my visions were true- Carolina got up headed downstairs alongside the angel- what is it NOW?

Ciel was in the main entrance with Sebastian and the other four. In the door were the siluetes of two other men. Carolina rolled her eyes and headed down. Then she knew exactly who they were and so did Angeles. The two men had rough complexions and had both the deep blue eyes as well as burnet hair. The oldest had some white hair and the youngest seemed to be in his most triumphant moment. Both dressed in English clothing but the two women remembered them with other clothing.

- MIND EXPLAINING WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!- Ciel yelled pointing at the two men in the door.

- Poseidon, what an unfortunate surprise- Angeles rolled her eyes.

- Angeles! I finally found you my sweet little siren- the eldest went to grab Angeles' hand and kiss it softly- this time you won't escape from me.

- Oh please don't come to me with sweet word because you know well I won't forgive you.

- My enchantress, you look even more beautiful than Aphrodite herself- the young one went to Carolina as he too kissed her hand and kneeled down.

- Percius- Carolina said in a bored tone.

- What in the hell is going on?- Ciel got in the middle of Carolina and Percius and looked at both women- I demand respect in my house and I demand that you tell me what is going on.

- Chihuahua, stop barking and let us explain- Carolina said sighing- I swear to god, you are gonna make me get crazy! Usa, explain to them who these _men_ are.

- Allow me!- Poseidon stopped Angeles before she even began to talk- My name Is Poseidon, Greek god of the seas. And this is my son Percius. We both came here searching for the two ladies who have taken our breaths away. They belong to us and we shall make them our women.

- I am never going to be associated with such a ruthless and cruel man like you, Poseidon- Angeles scoffed- so you can go where you came from and give Zeus my greetings.

- Lady Serena, why are these people calling you Angeles- Finny asked Angeles with tender eyes.

- That's my real name sweetheart- Angeles smiled at him- Serena is the name I use in public so I can hide.

- OH MY GOD!- the three servants said at the same time.

- We have gone through this already- Carolina sighed as she began explaining everything once more and then turned to the two arrived guests- BUT THESE TWO IMBICILS ARE HERE….WAIT, why are you here?

- You really don't think I was going to let you get away after trying to seduce me- Percius said to her.

- Seduce? Carolina? But how can this cat even seduce a person? Look at her! She has no appeal!- Ciel said laughing. And that's when Carolina hit him in his arm.

- Shut up Chihuahua! You have no room to talk- Carolina gleamed at him.

- We used you two to get to Apollo- Angeles said carelessly- live with it already.

- Never shall I forget your intentions. You shall now pay the consequences and be my slave in the Atlantic.

- Oh for heaven's sake! You always chase everything that has legs! Just because I was the only one who didn't give in to your seduction you are after me- Angeles rolled her eyes.

- This seems oddly familiar- Sebastian said smirking.

- You have nothing to say demon- Angeles said softly- I am not that easy as to give in to any temptation that is presented in my way.

- So you two are Greek gods?- Ciel asked the two men.

- I am a god and my son is a half god- Poseidon said in his rough and deep voice.

- How did you meet?- he asked again.

- Well you see- Angeles began- it all started a few years ago…..

_******Flashback******_

Carolina was walking through the Greek city of Athens alongside Angeles as they were both wearing their usual English dresses and sticking out like a sore thumb in the process.

_Carolina and I were on a trip to Greece, searching for new spells and enchantments. We overheard that there was a way to contact the Greek gods for spells so we went to a priestess._

_- _We need you to help us contact the gods- Carolina said to the priestess who was a woman in her thirties with long black hair.

- You must give me something of value for the gods so they will see you- The priestess said calmly.

- How much money?- the young one said.

- No, my mistress. By valuable, she means something not material, she means something sacred to us- Angeles got down on her knees- I have nothing scared except for my mistress.

- You must give your mistress to the gods so she can see them- the priestess said.

- Or I can make a deal- Angeles smiled as her eyes turned golden and her angel wings began to grow and a golden aura began to glow around her- can I see your gods now?

- You are a mythical creature!- the priestess said in shock- you can see them! But the girl must give in something as well.

_After much persuading and by persuading I mean showmanship of her powers, my mistress and I went to the Olympic mounds and earned the right to see Zeus. Zeus, being a man of great power, told us that if we wanted to know a spell we needed to prove our worth to them. We were to travel to a part in Delphos and help Apollo in his temple so he could teach us the techniques of the sun. Unfortunately Apollo had gotten in trouble with Poseidon and he was locked inside a chamber in Atlantis. To get inside the underwater city we turned into mermaids and went down._

- We are here to give the prisoner some food- Angeles said smiling to one of the guards.

- No one is to see Apollo- the guard said serious.

- Who wants to see Apollo when you cans see me- a young man said behind them. This man would be later introduced as Percius.

- It is truly an honor to meet you- Carolina bowed politely and smiled sweetly.

- What a beautiful mermaid. You enchant me with such green eyes- Percius said to her.

_Thanks to Persius we were introduced to Poseidon. We talked and he was the one who offered us whine and a great dinner. Both the god and his dimwitted son drank too much and fell asleep. So we stole the key and freed Apollo._

- I thank you so very much for freeing me- Apollo said once they were in land- I will teach you anything you need to know.

_******Ends Flashback******_

- And that's it! And now these two follow us alleging that we seduced them and that we must pay- Angeles finished.

- It is true!- Poseidon grabbed her by her waist- you are to be mine!

- I suggest you get your hands away from the lady- Sebastian took his hand off and placed his instead- If I don't have the pleasure of having Lady Angeles's company what makes you think that I will let you?

- What is the meaning of this? A demon could never possess an angel! It is absurd and a total blasphemy- Poseidon yelled so loud that the house quivered.

- I ask you sir to please lower your voice- Bard said calmly.

- I ACCEPT NO ORDER FROM A MERE MORTAL AS YOURSELF!- Poseidon hit Bard and left him flying to the wall.

- You see why I could never be with you- Angeles said sighing and separated from Sebastian and faced Poseidon- I could never love a creature as ruthless, uncaring, cruel, and selfish as yourself! So please leave this house, leave this land and leave my life!

- But…

- NO BUTS!- Ciel said- I scoff at both of you! Thinking you are so powerful and omnipresent! You two are nothing but airheads who have an inferiority complex.

- I won't give up to you- Percius said to Carolina heading to the door and pointed to Ciel- even if I have to beat this insect!

- And even if I have to get my hands dirty with this low creature!- Poseidon said pointing at Sebastian.

Both father and son left the house and once they we gone completely it had stopped raining. "_Now I know why it was raining_" Angeles thought.

- this is the reason I hate Greece- Sebastian sighed as he rubbed his temples- and you four, get back to your chores!

- I need to think in my study- Ciel sighed as well and went there followed by Carolina.

- I told you there were consequences of getting involved with me- She said smiling- oh and by the way, thanks for defending me from that daddy's boy. He thinks he's all great just because his father is a main god.

- Same Poseidon. Thank god he didn't remember me from before- Sebastian said as he entered the study alongside Angeles.

- Should he remember?- Angeles asked curious.

- Let's say I got involved with the wrong goddess. At that time, he was very much interested in Aphrodite and well…let's just say I enjoyed her first- he smirked.

- Men!- Angeles rolled her eyes- why is the lust before reasoning with you? Things would go so much better with you if you thought more of the consequences.

- I am a demon of needs- Sebastian smiled- you're not jealous are you?

- ME? Jealous? I could never- Angeles turned around but Sebastian grabbed her hand.

- You're so cute when you hide your feelings- he said stroking her palm.

- Now we have more things to worry about thanks to you ladies- Ciel said irritated.

- Don't blame me Chihuahua- Carolina smiled- You're in this and there is no way out.

_**A.N.**_** Amazing how Greek Mythology can be mixed with this! Hi people! Its Usangie again! Here to bring you this new chapter! I have to admit that this idea of using Greek mythology was plotted up for future chapters but I was running out of ideas for this one and I said "sure what the heck! Throw it in there!" and here we have it! I am sorry for being late again, but I blame writer's block and my school for being a cruel prison of imagination and creativity. I TELL YOU! MY SCHOOL PRINCIPAL WANTS TO EAT MY SOUL! XD JK he is just evil, period. Well I went to this animeCon and god was I happy! I did Kareoke and met the VA of Sakura Card Captor in Spanish! Oh and of course I bought a Chibi Ciel that I love and adore! CHIBI CIEL! KAWAII!**

**But well moving to more important things, I adore your reviews! You make me feel so happy with them! Even when its just to say hello or anything else I just simply adore it! Please keep em coming! Gotta book it Love ya! **

**Xoxo**

**Usangie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sebastian**: It's a sort of good story you have here.

**Me:** Thanks Sebby! I am simply one hell of an author *smiles*

**Sebastian**: I'm sorry but I'm going to have to charge you for that

**Me:** Why? O.o

**Sebastian**: because, that is my line and it has copyright. You don't own Kuroshitsuji after all.

**Me**: damn it! I still don't own Kuroshitsuji!

**Chapter 10: Cold awakenings**

- I have no idea what to do today!- Carolina yawned bored.

- I already told you that we are going out- Ciel sighed- We are going to London to see a Frost Fair.

- Frost Fair?- Angeles asked curious as she poured the chamomile tea- Why I haven't seen one of those in a long time! They still celebrate that?

- Well of course- Sebastian smiled as he brought in the sweets- but they don't celebrate it every year. They have to wait until the river freezes completely so they can celebrate it.

The harsh cold winter day was shone outside as the four of them were sitting in Ciel's city house living room. After the incident with Percius and Poseidon, they didn't want to take any chances of seeing them. So they went to London for a short period of time. It was only for a day or two but they went otherwise.

- I suggest we put on some winter clothes that can be warm enough- Sebastian said giving his young lord and the lady in front of him the sweets they wanted- we don't want any of you catching a cold now do we?

- I hate winter- Carolina shivered- It's so good that the house is warm or else I wouldn't have come out of bed at all.

- I on the other hand love winter!- Angeles smiled cheerfully- The wind blowing your hair. The snow falling down from the sky making the land turn white like clouds in heaven. I just love a good snow day!

- What don't you like?- Ciel inquired.

- I don't like harsh summer days. I hate those hot days where you don't even know where to lay down since everywhere is the same- Angeles wrinkled her nose a little and Sebastian just smiled at the tender movement. "Like that of a sweet child" he thought.

Once they were outside they went to a certain place in the river where all the people we gathered like a huge market. Carolina was really covered up with her crimson and black coat and burette, while Angeles was covered only by a white and cerulean coat and a white bonnet. Ciel too was covered in his blue cape coat alongside Sebastian and his usual black coat. Carolina looked at everything and never got off of Ciel's side and Angeles and Sebastian behind them. Angeles looked at everything amazed like a child looking at everything for the first time.

- You seem to be enjoying- Sebastian smiled at her.

- I haven't seen one of these in years! I dare say that I am like a small girl enjoying her day out for the first time.

- You must have been a sweet little girl.

- In my past life…I was a total hurricane! I was a supposed to be learning how to be like a lady and instead I was out playing in the fields or in the river. I guess I preferred the small things in life than the big ones.

- The small things?- Carolina turned around- what do you mean?

- That I preferred a day in the sun, the wind in my hair, the feeling of freedom than to be learning how to become a lady or having to worry about getting married with a rich man- Angeles said nostalgic.

- Who were you in a past life?- Sebastian asked her playful.

- That's a secret I'll never tell- She winked and they walked along and saw a place where they sold antiques. The man went on and on about the discount prices and such.

- It would be nice to come and put a place to sell if the river freezes again- Ciel smirked and looked at a toy- like that!

- Oh, you are from royalty- the salesman said- you have a good eye! This toy is from the Phantom Company when it used to make toys in shops.

- A complete imitation of Phantom's "Noah's Ark", there were only three sets made that had great value- Ciel said serious- There were none left after the fire in the mansion. It would be impossible for one to be here.

- Miracles do happen- Carolina shrugged.

- "Noah's Ark" is just like this country- Sebastian said and both of them turned to see him- A boat that is guided by just one person, only few will survive. It's a really arrogant story in my opinion.

- Good words of wisdom- Angeles rolled her eyes- why doesn't it surprise me that _you_ of all people would give such a low opinion over one of the stories of the bible.

Ciel looked away, but suddenly saw someone familiar. He saw Abberline looking around.

- I didn't know that Scotland Yard took days off- Ciel scoffed.

- I am here patrolling- the detective said firmly.

- If you are patrolling around that must mean that there is something wrong- Carolina said serious. Her job never included having to interact with the Yard but she knew many of the most important detectives there. She had recognized Abberline in the instant- I'm Carolina Ravenhurst. Perhaps we can discuss what the matter is over a hot cup of tea. I am dying of so much cold.

It didn't last long till they went to a tent where they served Chinese food. Carolina, Ciel and Abberline were sitting in a table drinking tea. Angeles and Sebastian had stayed outside since she wanted to look at the stores some more.

- So what is the Yard doing around here?- Ciel inquired as he drank his tea.

- This morning under the Frost Fest, a man was found in the river- Abberline began- He was a member of a group of criminals, and we are trying to look for the man who killed him…and the ring he had. That ring has a blue diamond that is worth a fortune.

- A diamond you say?- A voice was heard behind them and they turned to see Lau standing there - a precious stone that possesses an eternal shine.

- How do you know about the fragment of Hope?- Abberline got up shocked.

- Huh? What are you talking about? Does that thing really exist?- Lau asked completely confused.

- Just ignore him- Ciel sighed- what the heck are you doing here Lau?

- This is my store- Lau said calmly- What were you three talking about?

- Have you ever heard of the blue diamond that was part of the collection of Sir Henry Hope?- Ciel began- it is said to be a diabolical stone that would bring death and tragedy to its owner. After being stolen many times, to hide the diamond, they cut it in pieces. Is that what you are looking for?

- The carriage seemed to be robbed when we found it- Abberline said completely serious.

- Interesting- Ciel nodded impressed and kept on smirking- I will help you out with your investigation. If you refuse my help, your boss, Lord Landor will have a problem.

- I just love how manipulative you can get, Phantomhive- Carolina yawned- So I'm going to be stuck here freezing to death so you can play detective.

- You are free to go back home Ravenhurst- Ciel said irritated- The last thing I need is someone obstructing my work.

- If I don't stay who is going to help you when you get in trouble- Carolina shrugged- but never the less I really am not in the mood to play detective in this cold winter day. I'll stay a while and will see if I can help, seeing as how useless you can get to be sometimes but if I find this boring, I'm going back to the house.

They walked outside and looked for clues and stopped in front of a shop. Sebastian and Angeles soon came up to them and were told of the situation.

- You're going inside that place?- Carolina asked Abberline.

- I have to go get some information and….

- IM BORED! Usa, let's get going. I bet I can find the ring even without them- Carolina scoffed as she turned around and walked away from the group.

- As you wish, mistress- Angeles bowed to everyone and followed Carolina as they walked through the fair.

- What was that all about?- Angeles inquired curious as she tried to keep up with Carolina- what's going on?

- You HAVE heard of the diamond of hope, right? Its dreadful story and everything else?- Carolina looked at Angeles and she nodded- there is something far more important than the mortal value of that ring. The diamond of Hope is said to have a great deal of power. Something that is not to be fooled around with. In the wrong hands this ring can bring despair and tragedy, but used in the hands of the right person and it will bring power far beyond belief. Legend has it that sir Henry Hope was so desperate to impress King Louis that he had made a deal with a certain demon. A far greater demon than anyone else. The demon took his soul once the diamond was give to King Louis, but in the intent of making such a great diamond, the demon had given away his power and sealed it inside of the diamond.

- You are worried someone could use it for wrong?- Angeles deducted.

- Exactly! Being a witch, I can sense any magic near and I knew ever since I got here that the ring was here…

They walked to a statue with the form of the Queen but just in front of them were Ciel and the rest followed by a man dressed in black and gray. Carolina sighed and smirked.

- You're late Phantomhive. It didn't even take me five minutes to know where the ring was without the need of information.

- Stop bragging Ravenhurst!- Ciel rolled his eyes- You are really in an irritating mood today.

- Oh god!- Abberline exclaimed in shock- guards! Get that ring!

A couple of police officers tried to take the ring off of the ice statue of the queen but they were stopped by an old man that had a robust figure and was followed by a group of people just as old as him or even older. But one of them seemed to be younger.

- If you want that ring, you are going to have to win it- the young man said winking and kissing a white rose.

- Vi-Viscount Druitt!- Ciel shivered.

"_That bastard! What in the hell is he doing here?"_ Carolina thought. Angeles quickly covered her hair with her white burette and looked down. Carolina growled at him and her eyes were bursting with anger- now I know why I have been so cranky all day. Something told me that I was going to find myself with a rat.

- I need that ring- Abberline began but was interrupted by the robust man.

- I don't care if the Yard says it. If you want the ring you are going to have to participate in the contest.

- Beauty was made to be admired- Viscount Druitt spoke poetically- you don't want to dishonor this lady do you?

"_You have NO ROOM to talk here_" Ciel and Carolina thought at the same time.

- I see- Ciel said annalistically- I will win the contest if it's necessary.

- But Ciel, we need that ring since it is the only clue we have to a series of murders that have been going on that involve young ladies- Abberline protested but soon found out that he had said too much.

- So that's why the Yard needs it- Carolina concluded- it seems rather reasonable. But do remember that the ring possesses a great curse.

- Curse? Then it's perfect for me- Ciel smirked- Sebastian win the contest!

- Yes, my Lord!- Sebastian said putting his hand on his chest and bowing.

- I am gonna sit that one out- Carolina said shrugging- I don't want to get _dirty_ with scum.

Angeles knew exactly what she meant and went after her, not before going with Sebastian and she took his hand and grabbed it tight.

- Be careful- she said with a tender tone.

- When have I not?- he smiled playfully and she smiled back.

Carolina was walking away and Angeles followed right behind her. Angeles was well aware of her mistress's hatred for Druitt. After being kidnapped and almost sold to the black market by him, she hated him with all her heart. Carolina remembered well the time she spent locked up. She remembered the thousands of young girls that screamed and cried in front of her. She was blindfolded most of the time but she could still remember the way they screamed and the times she wasn't blindfolded she could remember what she saw. She had seen that man, those girls and many other people. But that man in particular always chose women that were beautiful and took them away. Once the girls would come back these told her of what he did to them. He raped them since they weren't virgins anymore and it wouldn't matter if he had a little bit of fun with them. Since she was a virgin he would respect her, but there were girls far younger than her that he would take.

"_I wish I had his neck in my hands so I can kill him! That man deserves to die!_" Carolina thought angry. As she walked she suddenly felt as if she bumped into someone. When she looked up she saw a girl about her age with blond hair and a pink dress and green eyes, much greener than hers.

- I'm sorry- The girl said smiling.

- I'm sorry as well. I wasn't thinking coherently as I was walking- Carolina apologized as well.

- Co..co..heer…?

- Coherently, I wasn't thinking straight, I was distracted…

- Oh! It doesn't matter! My name is Lizzie by the way. Well, it's Elizabeth Essel Cordilia Middleford, daughter of the Duque of Scottney, but please just call me Lizzie- she smiled so widely and cheerfully.

- I'm Carolina Scarlet Ravenhurst, but everyone calls me Carolina or Ravenhurst like _someone_ I know- she said mentally referring to Ciel as she rolled her eyes.

- Carolina is a wonderful name! It just screams of exotic!- she said cheerfully jumping up and down- Oh I almost forgot, this is Pola my maid.

- And this is Lady Serena Shields, she is my maid and accompanies me- she said pointing to Angeles behind her.

- An honor to meet you- Angeles bowed.

- Carolina I know we just met but do you have any idea of what to give a young man for his birthday?- Lizzie inquired.

- Huh? A birthday present?

- You see, my fiancée's birthday is tomorrow and I have to find the perfect gift. You don't happen to know what to give a young man?

- How about a punch in the face?- Carolina joked- I know of a certain young man I would love to give one of those.

- You are so funny!- Lizzie laughed with this squeaky laugh- I guess I can't give him that. He is going to be thirteen tomorrow and I just can't seem to find something good enough for him.

- Thirteen?- Angeles asked puzzled- pardon the question, but who is your fiancée?

- His name is Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of Phantomhive- Lizzie responded smiling.

- I insist- Carolina smiled- give him a punch. Preferably in the eye…wait, you're engaged to him? To Ciel Phantomhive?

- Yes! We have been engaged ever since we were born.

- Interesting- Carolina smiled devilishly- The Chihuahua has a toy poodle for a mate.

- Did you say something?- Lizzie inquired confused.

- I was thinking out loud. Never mind. It's nice to meet someone who can love Ciel even when he is such a sour boy.

- You know Ciel?

- I know him very well. In fact I work with him. We have certain…business together.

- I know Ciel seems like a very bitter guy, but when we were children he was a very cute and adoring boy. He had a precious smile and was always happy. But now…-Lizzie looked down- it seems he lost his smile.

"_Just like I did_" Carolina thought looking down as well and having a certain flashback of her infancy with her parents. Sure they weren't the happiest moments, but she had always been in peace in that time, not knowing of witchcraft and the curse her family had. Those were the best of times, so full of innocence. But now all that was left of that innocence were memories…just faded memories. Angeles patted her shoulder and looked at her with a sweet smile. Carolina thought for a second of what her life would have been without magic or Angeles and somehow she felt relieved. A normal life is so boring. She looked at Lizzie and thought that maybe she would have been like her if she wouldn't have her magic. "_How boring and pedestrian_" she thought.

- Interesting notion…in its own way- Carolina put her hand in her chin trying to imagine a younger happier Ciel.

- It's true! He was so cute. Well not that he isn't NOW but back then his smile would light up a room- Lizzie sighed remembering the good old days.

- Well this was an interesting way to meet Phantomhive's fiancée- Carolina shrugged- but I must get going. I hope you do find what you are looking for.

- Thank you. It was a pleasure meeting you too, Carolina!- she hugged her tight and let her go without air- Hope to see you soon.

Once Lizzie left Carolina only looked away and walked towards the place where the contest was being held.

- You two are like day and night- Angeles said sweetly.

- Who?

- You and lady Elizabeth. You two are like day and night. She is sweet and innocent while you are…

- Bitter and perverted- Carolina concluded her.

- I was going to say realistic and mature, but if you want to feel that way…

- Angeles, do you think that if I was a mortal I would be like her?

- Not in the least- Angeles smiled- you would be serious and introverted, I would imagine you in a library or reading books in the fields. But I would never consider you the type of girl who would go out frolicking and looking for cute things.

- That's my problem. I could never be cute- Carolina only looked serious.

- It depends on what you think is cute. That type of description is actually cute as well. Not the extroverted cute but rather the silent introverted cute. People have different tastes.

They walked to the crowd and tried to hide in there. They were saying the name of the winners and suddenly everything went wrong. A man started threatening and people started to run away.

- What's going on?- Carolina asked a man who was running.

- That man said he wanted the ring in the statue and he threatened to put dynamite in the ice!- the man said and left running.

- Lady Ravenhurst! You must leave at once- Abberline screamed.

- Where is Ciel?- she asked calmly.

- Over there- he said- but you must come with me it's not safe….

- I know what I am doing- Carolina ignored the police officer and went to where Ciel was- You truly can't go somewhere without getting in trouble can you?

- Ravenhurst, I thought you had left- Ciel said a little annoyed and surprised at the same time.

- And leave you with all this fun? How could I?- she smirked.

- You two are really stupid- the man holding the dynamite yelled- now you shall both die!

- There is no need to run- Ciel said serious- just look.

Sebastian suddenly came around skating in the ice and hit the man in his hand making him drop the gun in one of his hands. The two other bandits tried to shoot at him but he gave a quadruple spin in the air and in one hit made them drop their guns. The people were amazed at the perfectness of such skating. Angeles smirked and went after him she soon got to his side and skated on one leg using the other one to hit the two men as she spun. Then she followed Sebastian and they both picked up their respective owners and tossed them in the air. Ciel began to scream and Carolina was a little freaked out but soon grabbed Ciel's hands as they spun in the air. The bandit threw dynamite everywhere and soon made a circle and the ice started to break. Soon a cloud of fog was around them as the ice broke and a huge figure was seen. The ice statue of Noah's Ark was shown in the water with Ciel, Carolina, Sebastian, and Angeles in them.

- Now the fragment of Hope is in the river- Ciel sighed- I guess its better that way.

- Yes, now people won't kill themselves for it- Carolina said serious.

- I think our work here is done- Angeles smiled- Now all we need to do is go back to the house and relax.

- The greatest suggestion I've heard all day- Ciel rubbed his temples- I am sick of ice.

- Tell me about it- Carolina rolled her eyes- I told you coming here was no good. I'm cold and I'm tired. Those are not a good combination.

- We shall leave soon enough and I can prepare something warm for both of you- Sebastian smiled.

- Please do!- Carolina said and as they walked along the river she kept on thinking, "_Did you get it?"_

"_What type of maid would I be if I didn't obey my mistress's orders?_" Angeles thought.

"_Now the Fragment of Hope will harm no one, its power shall be locked. Or so I hope_" Carolina thought as she walked along.

_**So Angeles did get the Fragment of Hope, what does Carolina want to do with it? Now that she knows Ciel's fiancée, are things going to change with Ciel and her? what will happen in Ciel's birthday? Stay tuned for another chapter in this story! Chapter 11 shall soon come if you guys do review!**_

_**Hello fellow readers! How are you all! I am doing a little well. After a cold I got I have been a little dizzy but between dizziness and hallucinations (just kidding on the last one) I had an idea for the fic and I got it written in a jiffy. I love how sometimes a big sickness can make you stay so much in bed that you have to write to get your mind off of the sickness. Well moving right along to what is important a little notice, I am currently on vacation of two weeks and I don't know exactly when I will update. The more reasons why you guys have to stay on the lookout cause I might go crazy and update fast or really slow. It depends a lot in the ideas I have, the time I have, or the reviews you guys give me. If you guys review I MIGHT update sooner. So stay tuned ok? Gotta book it! Love ya!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Usangie **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Carolina**: Usangie, just tell these people the truth *rolls eyes*

**Me**: NO fair! Why don't you do it!

**Carolina**: You ARE the author of the story.

**Ciel**: Usangie, either you tell them the truth or I'll make Sebastian kill you.

**Carolina**: And I'll make Angeles kill you as well.

**Me**: Alright! Alright! You two should get married! Maybe then you two won't be so bitter! *pouts like a little girl* I don't own Kuroshitsuji! There! I said it! Happy you sappy lovebirds?

*Ciel and Carolina blush wildly*

**Chapter 11: hurting and getting hurt**

Carolina was thinking a lot lately. She had returned to the Phantomhive Manor with Angeles, Ciel, Sebastian. She felt insecure about so many things and yet she could only see one solution. As she had returned she had told Angeles to pack the rest of the things she had brought along.

- We are moving back to Ravenhurst Mansion- She said.

- May I be so bold a to ask why?- Angeles inquired.

- Are you questioning my orders? I said we're moving and that is that!

- There must be a reason behind all this- Angeles began packing.

- I am sick of being with this dog! I need to go back to my mansion to do important things.

- And I am supposing that those important things are forgetting about your romantic ideal you had for Ciel Phantomhive- Angeles smiled.

- You wipe that smile out of your face! Listen to me, I am NOT in love with Phantomhive…

- Because he is engaged and all your chances are ruined- Angeles concluded.

- SHUT UP!- Carolina yelled angered- I am not in love with him. Even if he is engaged…he and I could never…

- Opposites attract, my lady. Like magnets- Angeles looked down onto her young mistress and grabbed her chin- I hate to run away, but if you think that it would be the best thing, I have no choice than to follow you wherever you may go. That is my mission and I am not going to back down now.

- This time we shall teletransport to the mansion- Carolina grabbed her books and put them in one of the luggage cases.

- I have to go say goodbye to Pluto, my young mistress. May I go?- Angeles implored.

- Hurry- Carolina scoffed as Angeles left the room.

Angeles was right. She was running away because of her interest for Ciel. At first she thought it was difficult but not yet impossible, but now that she knew that he was engaged she knew it was NOW impossible. She grabbed her favorite black book and opened it. Inside was a hole that hid the ring of Hope. "_So the superstition is true, I couldn't feel more unhappy_" she thought as a tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly cleaned it up as she grew angry at herself for crying. She had never cried ever since she lost her parents. So why was she crying? _"Besides what good is falling in love if I am going to die soon. It just isn't convenient. I live alone and am going to die alone. I DON'T need love_" she thought angry as she hid her face.

* * *

- So you are leaving- Sebastian concluded.

- Seems so- Angeles petted Pluto as she looked at the horizon- I guess this is goodbye.

- I never liked goodbyes, more like farewell- Sebastian smiled at her- Be sure that we will see each other soon.

- How can you be so confident?- Angeles pouted.

- Unlike our masters, we are eternal beings. We are bound to see each other someday.

- I hope I _don't_- Angeles rolled her eyes and got up but as soon as she got up Sebastian grabbed her waist and pulled her next to him and grabbed her by her chin- w-what are you doing?

- You don't mean that. You _want_ to see me again. You are a very bad liar. And your lying always arouses me.

- Sebastian- Angeles felt a shiver running through her spine and she couldn't articulate any words. Her legs were about to fail on her and she grabbed hold of Sebastian's shoulders. His ruby orbs shone in satisfaction. He got closer by the second and stopped only centimeters away from her lips. She could feel his breath on her lips.

- Say it. Tell me that you want to see me again- he whispered.

- I…w-want to s-see you again- she whispered as her eyes shone golden and suddenly kept staring at Sebastian's lips- I wish to see you again.

- As do I, but be sure that the next time we see each other I won't be so soft on you- he smirked- but right now this will do.

He got closer to her and kissed her lips fiercely. The intensity was enormous and the passion was set loose. A spark had just lit a great fire inside of Angeles and right now all she could do is use her sense. She grabbed his neck and went up as she coved her hands on his face and kissed back just as intense as he did. His tongue drew a line through her lips and she instinctively opened her mouth to let him go deeper. His hands went up and down her hips and laid on the inferior part of her breasts. Once they separated she kept staring at him. "_What did I just DO?"_ she mentally scolded herself. But something in her mind said that she wanted to repeat and it seemed Sebastian knew what she was thinking since he took her lips in his possession once more. There was just something sinful and exciting in his kisses. They promised many things that could never be expressed in words for both their incomprehension and because it was too prohibited and erotic. It may have been prohibited, but − as everything which is forbidden − it was addicting. Maddening. Irresistible.

"_Leave the freaking mutt and come help me NOW!"_ Carolina mentally called for her and Angeles interrupted the kiss.

- My mistress is calling for me- Angeles panted as she fixed herself and ran away. _"I'm sorry Sebastian, but you know very well that my duty comes first…no matter how tempting you may be. I am going to make sure that this mistake is never repeated in the future" _she thought as she ran away leaving the demon butler all alone in the garden.

- We shall meet again my sweet angel- Sebastian smiled devilishly- you can be very sure of that.

* * *

- WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT SHE IS GONE?- Ciel yelled five minutes later- AND YOU DIDN'T STOP THEM?

- Lady Angeles told me that she was leaving and she ran away to her mistress. When I went to their rooms, these were empty- Sebastian informed.

- You idiot! I need Ravenhurst here!

- May I be so bold as to ask why?- Sebastian inquired.

- Because…uh…you know…she always gets into trouble!

- Last time I saw that it was the other way around. You seem to have a great ability to become kidnapped or in danger. Lady Ravenhurst is always the one who helps you- Sebastian responded and was mentally smirking knowing that he was right.

Ciel growled and looked fiercely at his butler. He was right but still…why _did_ he need Carolina to stay? He knew her job. He knew who she was and _what_ she was. He knew many details to her, so why hold on to her if she is of no use to him. "_Is she really of any use to me? If not why do I want her to stay?_" he thought. His mind was having an internal civil war and he didn't even know which side was winning. But then another thought sprang into his mind. WHY WAS SHE LEAVING? They haven't fought in a while and he was getting used to her and her all too sweet maid. Carolina had so many reasons to leave but he needed to know what it was.

- Anyways, we don't have time to go following a cat- Ciel looked away to the window.

- Cat?- Sebastian opened his eyes amazed- where?

- Focus! What is next in my schedule?

- I am very sorry my lord, you know my love for cats is too grand. But I have just received a letter from Her Majesty.

- Not the greatest way to get me in a better mood, but it will do- Ciel read the letter Sebastian had brought for him and saw the case at hand- it seems Scotland yard is still looking for the girls who are disappearing. The case of the kidnapped girls.

* * *

Elizabeth Middleford was ridding up to the Phantomhive estate and rushed inside alongside her maid, Pola. As always she adored being in that place that brought her happy memories once, even when now it was not even the shadow of the happy place it was in the past. But there was one reason in particular she was visiting that place. Ciel Phantomhive. That day was his birthday and after much searching, she had finally found the perfect gift for his birthday. In the past she had accidentally broken his valuable ring. She knew she had to make it up to him somehow. When she was at the frost fair she saw a "Noah's Ark" toy that was exactly like the one she had played with when she was a child, but it turned out to be a fake. In the middle of her anger she had thrown the toy on the floor and to her surprise it contained a ring just like the one Ciel had.

As usual she stormed inside the house and went to hug Ciel.

- W-waaait! Lizzzie!- Ciel screamed as she spun him.

- Hello Ciel- she greeted with her usual squeaky voice and quickly gave him a box.

- I'm sorry Lizzie but I have duties to fulfill and I don't have time to play- Ciel walked down the stairs but Lizzie stopped him.

- Come one Ciel! I came all the way just to see you.

- Like I said, I'm sorry but I can't. Now if you please excuse me….

- You know, I should give you what that lovely girl told me, a good punch in the face. You are so cruel to me Ciel- Lizzie pouted- obviously being a lady, I could never punch a person. But still Carolina was right…

- Who did you just say?- Ciel opened his eyes in shock.

- Carolina? Oh, she is this sweet girl I met in the Frost Fair! She was really funny and when I asked her what would be the perfect gift for you she said to give you a punch- she giggled- but of course I could never do that.

"_Typical Ravenhurst response"_ Ciel rolled his eyes and spoke to Lizzie- What did you talk about?

- Well she told me that she worked with you in a certain business and I told her that you were my fiancée and that I was looking for a gift. Which reminds me,- she gave him a small box- come on and open it!

- Alright- Ciel tried to open it and Lizzie saw he had the ring…his former ring.

- Is that your old ring?- Lizzie implored sadly.

- Yes, Sebastian fixed it- Ciel said and quickly Lizzie took the box from his hands- wait, wasn't that a gift for me?

- It was a joke!- she smiled- I must go! Pola, sound the bells!

- Yes my lady- Pola smiled and took out her small bells and rang them as she chanted- chan-chan!

And with that Elizabeth ran away with Pola.

* * *

- How many times do I have to tell you not to invent new things with the food!- Abby yelled at Candy who looked at her dead serious while Abby only pouted- don't give me the death glare because you know I don't fall for that!

- It doesn't matter that she experiments with the food every once in a while Abby- Angeles smiled- I actually enjoy being the guinea pig for her delicious inventions.

Candy smiled at Angeles and looked at Abby with a victory look.

- But the mistress can't be having meals that are unknown to humankind. You are an angel with a huge hunger and will eat anything this girl makes!- Abby giggled.

- I must admit that I do eat a lot. In heaven we don't eat food, we only obtain energy from the sun and that is what keeps us calm. At first it was very difficult for me to eat food considering that it came from a living creature, even vegetables were out of the question! The only thing I could eat was milk and the energy that the sun gave me. But the young mistress forced me to eat food and now I eat much more.

- In other words you turned into a cannibal- Mimi laughed.

- I had no choice- Angeles shrugged and smiled- I do what my mistress tells me to do.

Whatever her mistress ever told her was law to her. No matter what the task was or how impossible it may seem, she did it without questioning. If she was to protect her life she had to get used to her environment. Even if it included eating food.

Once in the Ravenhurst mansion, Carolina had done nothing but go lock herself up in her library and stayed in there while Angeles unpacked the luggage. Angeles, as a good maid that she was, didn't question nor reply to her and did as she was told, though inside she yearned to talk to Carolina. She knew that inside that mind there were many doubts and troubles that she wished to fix for her. But Carolina had always been independent emotionally and never liked receiving help for her emotions. After talking with the other maids about the notifications about what had happened in their absence, Candy took it upon herself to make something to cheer Carolina up…but that always included inventing a new meal.

Candy took the spoon with soup and placed in front of Angeles. Angeles immediately knew what she should do. She took a sip of the soup and smiled.

- Amazing as always Candy! And the meat is cut exactly the right size. You always have had the natural ability with the knife- the angel smiled as she took some more.

- If it weren't for our abilities in the field, we wouldn't be here- Mimi said as she looked at the soup a little distracted.

That was a true fact. All these maids had special abilities in the battlefield and were especially chosen by Carolina to defend the mansion and of course herself. The first to be found were Candy and Abby, these two sisters were found in Japan even though they were born from English parents. It seemed that they had been orphans raised in a temple and the learned the oriental fighting skills. Abby had a keen ability for the bow and arrow as well as her grand knowledge of herbal medicine while Candy was an expert with all things sharp (daggers, swords, katanas, etc). Mimi was found in Rumania where Carolina had seen her have the ability to fight with keen precision and agility. Thanks to that, Carolina gave them a place to live and a home to love as well as a family.

- It's getting late!- Angeles said a little agitated looking at the clock- we have to give the mistress her dinner.

Candy and Abby placed everything in a food tray and gave it to Angeles as they stayed in the kitchen while the angel went to the library.

- Sakura! Dinner is ready, I came with a scrumptious invention made by Candy!- she chirped as she slowly opened the door. No one answered to her call so she called once more cheerfully- If you don't eat this I will make Candy shove it to your mouth.

Still no answer. She left the tray in a table and went to the prohibited section of the library which was a room behind a book case. As she entered she gasped.

* * *

"_I can't believe I have to do this!"_ Ciel thought annoyed. He was in the streets of London Looking at the dark and empty streets.

_******flashback******_

- Lizzie is missing?- Ciel asked surprised.

- Her maid said that she lost track of her in Irvington street- Sebastian informed- but if you do want to look for her you are going to have to use _him_- he pointed to the window where Pluto was sleeping calmly outside.

- And why do I have to use him?

- If you need to escape you can always ride him- Sebastian smiled.

_******ends flashback******_

- Now I'm stuck with you- Ciel looked at Pluto who was in his man form and sitting on the floor- but I suppose as a dog you will be able to track Lizzie. Here, this was the bow from her present.

Pluto sniffed the red bow and sneezed as he stayed in his position. But suddenly he ran towards the street and Ciel was dragged in the process. It turned out he was running because of a little female dog.

- DON'T GO THERE!- Ciel ordered but Pluto was pulling hard.

- His time to go into action has come, making his heart beat faster- a sudden voice was heard and as he looked up he saw Grell Sutcliff on the top of a house- A good man has been spotted!

- YOU!- Ciel growled.

- Oh, are you planning on getting revenge for your dear auntie?- Grell jumped down from the building and looked at Ciel with a smirk.

- Shut up- Ciel scowled.

- I can speak all I want since Sebastian isn't here.

- I said shut UP!

- He may not have his butler, but he sure has a maid to defend him- A voice was heard behind Ciel. For a moment he thought it could be Angeles's voice considering the sweet pitched voice but as he turned around he saw two women standing behind him.

- Who are you?- Ciel asked.

- I am Abigail Addams and this is my sister Candy- the shortest of the women replied- we cannot let someone pick on a small boy just because he is bored.

- It's best you stay away from this- Grell smirked proud- you don't know what you are facing.

- Shinigami- Candy said serious and deep voice.

- We know very well what you are- Abigail pointed her arrow to Grell- you should do your job better if you don't want to get hurt.

- Who sent you?- Ciel asked fiercely but just then Pluto growled and began to run. He followed as well as the others to a store deep down in the alley. Inside the window was a doll in the form of Elizabeth. Pluto crashed inside and had the doll in his mouth. Ciel grabbed the doll and immediately recognized something in the doll- that was Lizzie's bow.

- I seems she too is kidnapped- Abigail looked worried at her sister.

- Too?- Ciel implored- are you looking for another kidnapped girl?

- Yes, it seems our mistress was kidnapped and we were sent out to look for her- Abigail responded and when she turned up she pointed- look, a back door.

They all followed Ciel outside and saw a mansion that seemed abandoned.

- Abby- Candy looked at Abigail and nodded.

- We must hurry- Abigail nodded and ran alongside her sister and they disappeared in the night.

Ciel looked at the sisters leave and analyzed the situation as he looked serious at Grell.

- Grell, protect me.

- do you really think I'm stupid? I am not one of those cheap women that do anything for money…

- I will let you do whatever you want with Sebastian for a full day- Ciel proposed seriously.

- Anything?...even….kiss him?- Grell asked excited.

- I said anything- Ciel looked away.

- Then I'll do it!- Grell squirmed excited. They went inside and only saw a girl standing in the entrance- what is that?

Ciel looked at the girl and saw a ring in her finger. "_The ring of Hope_" he thought "_I thought it was lost in the Thames River. That girl is…one of the kidnapped girls!"_

The girl suddenly moved and began choking Ciel. Pluto was biting a doll and he was left all alone, but suddenly a cristal was thrown and the doll let go of him.

- Don't you call the wrong name- Grell said- the shinigami have a weapon to open the souls of the mortals…the death scythe!

- But those are just a pair of scissors- Ciel pointed out annoyed.

- I can't help it! Will took my death scythe and now I'm stuck with this! So prepare to go to heaven!- Grell jumped and cut the girl.

Ciel looked in shock. It was a girl! She was a human being that didn't deserve to die. But he looked at her closely and saw straw coming out of her neck. "so she was a doll after all" he thought.

- then leave it then, leave it then, leave it then, my fair lady- someone sang in the darkness to the tune of my fair lady and came out wearing a blue puppeteer costume- that doll was a failure. I need to make one that is stronger. Make it with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel make it with iron and steel, my fair lady.

And with that a bunch of dolls came marching inside. They all were the same image as the girls who had been kidnapped. But these had the same weary look that the doll before had. Grell tried to attack but a sudden ray or light stopped them all in their tracks. From a window was an angel falling down slowly. Ciel knew immediately who it was.

- If you are not human anymore you cannot be in this world. Don't try to be god and create something that is like himself- the sweet and tender voice called out and the light began to dimmer revelaing Angeles.

- Lady Angeles? What are you doing here? This is just too confusing! First those two girls come and now you! What in blazes is going on…and where is Ravenhurst?- Ciel demanded.

- Now is not the time to rant Ciel- Angeles looked at the dolls- Mimi, you know what to do.

- Ye, lady Angeles- a woman with long black hair was standing in the door and charged into full body combat.

- Grell! This is an order! You and Pluto play with the dolls forever!- Ciel ordered.

- Forget about that! Mimi has it under control- Angeles grabbed Ciel and they rushed inside a door- we have to get a move on.

As they were running Ciel looked at Angeles and started to wonder so many things. What was going on? Why was Lizzie in all of this? Where was Ravenhurst? Carolina must be in one of the rooms smirking at him thinking that he is weak. That made Ciel's anger fire up. As they entered a grand ball room they heard the same voice from before.

- Ciel Phantomhive- the man said from the second floor- I must offer you a good doll.

- Where is Lizzie?- he demanded

- And what have you done with my mistress!- Angeles shot at him as well but Ciel opened his eyes widely in shock.

_**So Carolina was kidnapped as well? What happened to Lizzie? Will they save them in time? AND WHERE IN THE WORLD IS SEBASTIAN! All these questions and many more will be resolved in the next chapter of the fic! Chapter 12 will be on its way….if you guys review ^^**_

_**Hi peopleeesss! I am way excited to have finished this just on time! I was having breakfast and my mind shot me ideas and BAAAM! Here I am writing this next juicy chapter! It was way exciting to make the Ravenhurst Maids to get into accion! I used some of my friends attitudes to make the fic more exciting. Abby is naturally that sweet, but candy does say more than just monosyllables. But I love those characters that speak monosyllables! They are soooo cool! Maybe because I'm a blabber mouth and I like the contrast! XD anyways as always I love your reviews! Many more are adding up into this grand line of reviewers! I thank you all form the bottom of my heart and please don't ever stop telling me what you think. Keep em coming and the more reviews I get the quicker I update! ;) so recommend tto anyone! Friends, family, classmates, the neighbor, the pizza guy, the dog (if he can type) ANYONE! THE SKY IS THE LIMIT! Well gotta book it! Love ya!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Usangie**_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I went through months of investigation I have finally discovered the inevitable…I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

**Chapter 12: Lonely hearts, intertwined destinies **

"ANSWER ME! What have you done with my mistress!" Angeles's eyes shot golden when she looked at the puppeteer "You have three seconds to tell me before I tear you to shreds!"

"I thought Angel's couldn't kill" Ciel looked oddly at Angeles.

"I can't kill humans, but I can kill demons and UN living things. And that person you see there has no life whatsoever."

"If you really want to know" the puppeteer began "you are going to have to wait. Their process in becoming the perfect dolls has just begun. They are close to being the perfect creation."

Angeles hear a noise coming from the door that was closed and she grabbed Ciel as they began to run. They saw a dark hallway full of faces singing the same absurd song of My Fair lady and they kept running till they opened a door. On the other side of the door Ciel saw a mark on the floor. That reminded him of the people who ruined his life and made him who he was now. A boy filled with misery. The day he lost his parents was the day of his birthday, reason why he could never have a birthday like he used to.

"There is really no good reason to celebrate your birthday" a voice came from the window but a face was soon revealed, Sebastian sitting in the window "you already lost your parents, are you willing to two more women who mean something important to you?"

"Sebastian" Ciel said "you take that back!"

"But you have said before that you are not afraid of death" Sebastian explained calmly.

"This isn't the time for questioning things" Angeles sighed "My mistress is missing and I have to find her!"

"Have you tried using the contact you have with her?" Sebastian asked.

"That's the first thing I did. She doesn't answer! The only way knew she was here was because I can sense her. But this place is so big! I am getting lost already."

"How is it Ravenhurst got lost? And more importantly, why did you two leave the manor?" Ciel demanded.

"That was a decision my mistress made, as her maid I could not say no so I went after her. Only she can tell you the reason of her escape" Angeles looked serious at Ciel "But I can sense it was your fault she wanted to leave."

"My fault? What did I do?" Ciel looked puzzled.

"My sweet angel, my master is a bit oblivious with his feelings and the feeling of others. So he might not understand your indirect approach" a fun Sebastian smirked.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Ciel snapped.

"Make it with steel, steel, steel, make it with steel, my fair lady" the puppeteer's voice was heard from the door which they came from and suddenly a whole army of dolls came inside marching inside.

"Grell was defeated?" Ciel stepped back in shock.

"I highly doubt Mimi could be taken down. Abby and Candy must be helping her. The problem here is that there are too many!" The angel's wings expanded and covered Ciel.

The demon butler analyzed the situation and knew the answer as well as the angel.

"They are controlled with music" Sebastian made a half smile and walked one step forward and began to sing "All that's made with steel will bend, steel will bend, steel will bend, all that's made with steel will bend, my fair lady."

Soon enough the entire army of dolls began to bend and fall on the floor. Angeles let go of Ciel and looked at the door.

"It's not over yet" she growled.

"We need to leave, young master" Sebastian said but the puppeteer's voice was still heard.

"You can't take him. His destiny along with that young witch is sealed. You are to become a present for my master."

"Present? What do you…." Ciel began but was interrupted.

"That ring you have in your finger is the fragment of Hope. That diamond is given to the people who will become puppets for my master."

Angeles opened her eyes widely and remembered the ring she had saved from the Thames River and had given it to Carolina. She cursed under her breath and led a small tear. This was her fault! Once more she could not fulfill her duties as they should. Her head was down and her hands turned into a punch. Sebastian saw her anger and sadness and picked up Ciel and grabbed Angeles's hand.

"We're leaving!" Sebastian jumped the window and let go of Angeles "expand your wings!"

Angeles did not do as she was told she fell down slowly and fell in the frozen lake where she kept falling down. Ciel and Sebastian landed in the bridge and looked down the lake.

"Lady Angeles! Lady Angeles!" Ciel cried out "Sebastian this is an order, retrieve….."

"NO need" a voice was heard in the background and a sudden splash came from the pond making two figures rise. The figure jumped and ended in the bridge. It was Poseidon holding Angeles who was semi conscious "It seems my little angel has had enough. However did she fall?"

"We needed to jump from a window to escape an enemy" Sebastian said dead serious. Poseidon was holding the body of the woman he desired for. His eyes were no help hiding his emotions.

"My sweet siren! Hold on to the heat of my love so you can survive" Poseidon said melodramatically.

The angel opened her eyes and looked at Poseidon and she only got up slowly "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not yours? We have to get…going….my…mistress."

But her steps were weak and she almost fell but Sebastian and Poseidon rushed to her. Both men looking at each other as if they wanted to kill each other.

"Father! Are you alright?" coming behind them was Persius as always following his father wherever he goes.

"No need to worry son" Poseidon laughed "I saved her."

"She is going to suffer Hypothermia if we don't if we don't get her in heat" even when Ciel had no idea what was going on he did know the dangers of being in ice cold water.

"That I can do" Sebastian smirked and went forward to grab Angeles but Poseidon grabbed her first.

"I think I am the most suited for such a job" The mythical god scoffed at Sebastian and that only widened his anger.

Poseidon took a cloak and placed it around Angeles. In a matter of seconds her body was retrieving her normal temperature. But as this was happening a howl was heard.

"I searched in the entire mansion and there is no sign of Lady Elizabeth nor did I see Lady Carolina anywhere. So they must be in the tower" Sebastian concluded.

"Ughh….I'm burning up!" Angeles moaned and Sebastian smirked. Somehow this brought back many memories and fantasies he had in his mind but he shook them away and saw Angeles getting up "Wow! I'm well! Thank you very much Poseidon."

"Anything for my sweet siren" He bowed.

Angeles rolled her eyes. This man never had enough did he? But then an idea struck her that would help her.

"Anything?" Angeles raised her eyebrow inquisitively.

"Yes! Anything for you!" He smiled.

"Then leave me! I have told you up to a thousand times that I don't love you. I USED YOU! So get lost!" Angeles screamed "You are only delaying me! I need to find my mistress and…"

"Wait what happened to my love?" Percius asked worried. The sound of a "tshk" was heard and Angeles knew it was Ciel.

"I need to find her and your idiot father is only delaying me!"

"Father, I know I might be exaggerating things but I think the angel is right" Percius declared "You came looking for the love of this angel but she doesn't love you so all that is left is to see if I have a chance with the witch that has seduced my heart"

"I highly doubt Ravenhurst can seduce someone" Ciel rolled his eyes "You better get your mind checked"

"But son! You might need my help. And I am not going to give up on this angel so easily" Poseidon insisted.

"I don't love you! I love someone else! I love…" she looked around and the only person she could use was… "SEBASTIAN! Yeah, I'm in love with him! We have even kissed! So you have nothing to do here!"

"Is this true demon?" Poseidon glared at Sebastian and he only smiled.

"Yes, I have kissed her. I have marked her as mine" Sebastian gave a smile a hugged Angeles "She belongs to me now"

"yeah so you can go now!" Angeles said.

"I see I am not needed. Son, you know how to contact me if anything happens" Poseidon jumped to the water and disappeared.

"SO now you love me?" Sebastian whispered to Angeles. The angel immediately loosened from his grip and made space between them

"Don't flatter yourself! I only used it as an excuse so Poseidon could leave!"

"We don't have time for this!" Ciel scoffed "we have people to save"

* * *

"I SAID DOWN! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Grell was fighting against the strength of Pluto who was barking at the tower.

"He must be hungry I guess" Abby said with her tender smile.

"I don't think that's the problem" Mimi raised her eyebrow and Candy only nodded.

Soon enough Ciel, Sebastian, Angeles and Percius came behind them.

"You are still alive?" Ciel asked as he was coming forward.

Grell just had one look at Sebastian to go crazy. He let go of Pluto and ran to him "SEBAS-CHAAAN! ~~"

But as he was running to him Pluto stomped him and Pluto was hugging Sebastian and Angeles tightly.

"Baby Plut! Mommy Angeles missed you so much! Yes she did! Aww yes she did!" Angeles began to baby talk to Pluto "and Daddy Sebas-chan did too! Oh yes he diiid! ~"

"Don't use that name with me and I am NOT the father of this mutt" Sebastian said irritated.

"What? That Shinigami called you Sebas-chan. I liked it!" Angeles smiled widely knowing that was irritating him.

"What's going on? Who is this woman and….could it be that…Pluto is a demon dog?" Grell asked out of surprise.

"You JUST figured that out?" Ciel slapped his forehead.

For a moment Grell kept quiet but then he exploded with excitement "OHHH YES! The bond of man and beast! It's so incestuous and against all moral!"

"You have no moral what so ever" Sebastian sweat dropped.

"Are all London Shinigami's like this?" Percius asked Ciel spaced out.

"No…only that idiot" Ciel sweat dropped as well.

"Oh hello! Who do we have here?" Grell went to Percius's side and hugged him "what's your name, long tan and handsome?

"I am Percius, son of Poseidon the god of the seas. I am here to look for my beloved and rescue her"

"Well here I am my hero! Rescue me!~~" Grell was about to kiss Percius when he used his water abilities to wash him off.

"Girls" Angeles spoke to the Ravenhurst maids "I need you to go to search the perimeter. Look for anything suspicious that might lead us to our mistress. I will shoot a fireball in the sky if I find her."

"Yes Lady Angeles" the three girls nodded and ran into the darkness.

Pluto was still groping Sebastian when he went to the floor and looked at the castle before them. He growled and barked as he suddenly transformed into his demon dog figure. As he howled the door of the tower opened and Pluto went inside. "This way he can lead us" Sebastian smirked.

The entire gang went inside and climbed a lot of stairs. The stairs were very dark but they still kept on until they saw the first door. Sebastian opened it and everyone else went inside. The roomed seemed to be an old workshop, thus filled with wood, steel, clay, as if to make a puppet. On the end of the room they saw them. Carolina sitting next to Lizzie, both girls unconscious. Ciel and Angeles ran to both girls to help them, Percius ran right behind the angel.

"Lizzie! Lizzie" Ciel shouted to the girl trying to wake her up. The blonde girl opened her eyes a little bit in daze and looked at Ciel "Oh thank god you're ok"

"Mistress…mistress!" Angeles shook Carolina a little and she too opened her eyes and Angeles hugged her tight "DO you know how worried I've been, you silly child"

"You…look happy with that ring…Ciel" Lizzie said softly "And it seems…Carolina has it too"

"What?" Ciel looked at Carolina and right in her thumb was the ring of hope just like the one he had only smaller "Ravenhurst, you stupid girl! Where did you get that ring!"

"Well now we know what Lady Elizabeth wanted to give you, young master" Sebastian concluded.

"Sweet siren? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Percius held Carolina's hand.

"Get away from me you stupid half god!" Carolina scoffed "You have caused me nothing but trouble and I hate you! Why can't you people just leave me alone to die in peace?"

"But…my dear…" Percius tried to calm her but she interrupted him.

"Listen to me you stupid intent of a hero, I am going to die soon. I want to live what rests of my life without having to deal with the likes of you or your father! I don't love anyone. I can't love! Don't you understand? I can never love you or anyone else so just leave me alone and go back to where you came from. The same goes for the rest of you. Go die in a hole and leave me…"

"That's enough!" Angeles interrupted her mistress "You know I won't leave you no matter what. But just because you are going to die you are not going to make your life a lonely path just so you wont have to suffer. People need people. No one is completely alone in this world"

"Then why is it that I'm the only one who is alone in this world?" Carolina shot back.

"Why?..." The puppeteer's voice filled the background again, but as he spoke both Carolina and Lizzie were suspended in mid air "Why is this body moving on its own? Why are hurting the ones you love?"

A axe came flying in and it landed on Lizzie's hands. Carolina struggled to move but her movements were limited by some strings. Lizzie was about to attack when Carolina's turned red and a crimson aura came out of her.

"I…am…NO ONE'S…PUPPET!" the strings that sustained her suddenly burst into flames leading it all the way to the puppeteer and making Lizzie fall. Fortunately Persius catches her and Carolina is suspended in mid air "You did a mistake trying to turn me into a doll. I don't entertain no one, not even an imitation of a human."

She goes to where the puppeteer is and kicks him to the ground where everyone else is and she sends two magical knifes directly to his head. Carolina looks at everyone and her eyes still rampaging with anger.

"This has gotten out of hand" Angeles expanded her wings and flew to where Carolina was "Your power is going to overdrive. If you don't control yourself you might get hurt."

"Move Angeles! I have things that I have to clear! I don't want to hurt you" Carolina said as her eyes still glowed and her voice was like possessed.

"Damn it! I have no choice but to use force on you. I'm sorry but you forced me to do this" Angeles took out a glove and placed it on her hand. The angel raised her hand and slapped Carolina in the cheek. The entire room froze as the angel looked serious at the possessed witch.

"You…slapped me?" Carolina stood in shock.

"Stop being a brat and come back to your normal self!" Angeles looked at her serious "Scarlet, let Carolina go!"

"You…slapped me!" Carolina's eyes began to over flow with tears and she began to hit Angeles with her fists on her chest like a small girl would "You Meany! You big fat Meany!"

Angeles grabbed Carolina's hand and pulled her close "Playtime is over Scarlet, give Carolina her body back"

"I wanna keep fighting" Carolina pouted

"Get out! Now!" Angeles pulled Carolina even closer and grabbed her chin. The girl opened her mouth as well as Angeles and the angel seemed to suck a sort of spirit out of Carolina's body. "Now you are back you can make some sense into this"

Carolina had her eyes wide open looking at Angeles. Suddenly she began to close them and she began to fall. Ciel hurried and catched her. A sigh was heard coming from Angeles as she came down gently. Everyone in the room couldn't even understand and were so shocked to even speak. What just happened was, apart from weird, completely unexplainable. It was as if Carolina wasn't herself. What was going on?

"I must apologize for my mistress's actions. Whenever she becomes angered or depressed she becomes this completely different person. She likes to be directed as Scarlet. As you could see she behaves like a child. It's one of the things of being a Ravenhurst, they all have double personality" Angeles explained calmly. But even with that calm explanation like that everyone was with a confused face.

"She seems to have been overworked with so much power she used" Sebastian said softly.

"Yes, Scarlet is her most ultimate form. She rarely comes out unless there is real danger or something else that would be important" Angeles stroke her hair.

"Umm…I don't know if anyone has noticed but…there is a door here and it feels sort of suspicious" Grell pointed to the door that was in front of them.

It seemed a very dramatic moment was interrupted once again by the red shinigami. Angeles took Carolina in her arms as Ciel got up and went to open the door. Everyone went after and once they opened it and went inside they were all once again in shock. Inside the room was Pluto waving his tail to someone who was sitting looking towards the window.

"I'm sorry that my puppet gave you such a fight that I didn't even welcome you properly" a voice was heard from the chair.

"So you are responsible for all this? Why am I your objective?" Ciel demanded "So you turn me into one of your puppets using this accessory? Well you can have it back!"

Ciel tossed the ring to the chair but only a laugh was heard.

"You have no limit to your ignorance. My butler's brain is made of straw so he didn't understand why I truly wanted you. Ciel Phantomhive, Carolina Scarlet Ravenhurst, both humans destined to die since birth. Your bodies are impure. I can't allow your existence in this world. Impure, useless, pathetic. So I have decided to helped you both die."

"What?" Ciel growled "stop fooling with me"

Ciel ran to see who was sitting in the chair but as he went upfront his eyes widened in shock. There was only a doll sitting there but in his lap was a smaller puppet. Angeles and Sebastian hurried to Ciel's side and saw the puppet suddenly rise up and run away.

"Sebastian! After him!" Ciel ordered.

"The puppeteer isn't here, this tower is completely covered with invisible strings all around the place so it would be impossible to track down" Sebastian said.

"_Who is it? Who wants to kill us? And why? It seems Ravenhurst and I suffer a same fate and a same punishment in this world. Both of our bodies are impure, destined to die and rot in hell" _ Ciel thought as he gazed at the unconscious Carolina.

_**After such amazing rescue, one query remains…who is after Carolina and Ciel? Now their destinies are intertwined, both from their work for the queen and because of their fates. Will Carolina want to go back to the Phantomhive mansion with Ciel, or will she remain in Ravenhurst manor so she wont fall in love with Ciel? So many questions that can be answered in the next chapter, Chapter 13! Get ready for more drama!**_

_**HIII EVEERYYBOOODYY! I'm baaaack! Yep folks after a lot of things I had to go through I'm back with a new chapter of your favorite story! I am dreadfully sorry for the long wait but I had so much to get done! I had finals about two weeks ago and then I had vacation and I was all lazy and sad cause I was all alone! Plus I have a long list of manga and anime I wish to see and there are so much and not enough time! And the most important thing, I HAD A HUGE WRITERS BLOCK! But not only on this fic, I had a block on everything! I was sort of stuck for many things and I was in this sort of hole since many things happened with a friend of mine and I was all emo and could think! But once that was over I had this entire wave of inspiration come to me! And here you have me! Oh and you might notice….I used quotation marks! Yes people so you can stop nagging about that. XD I am going to edit the rest of the chapters as well…but maybe later I'm too lazy right now. HEY I'M ON VACATION HERE!**_

_**Thanks s much for reviewing! I know I don't deserve them for being such a bad author but I still appreciate those words of encouragement. Keep em coming! They are my inspiration! If you do review I might work faster this time ;) ok I gotta book it since I finished this at 1 am! Gotta book it! Love Ya! **_

_**Xoxo **_

_**Usangie**_


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I'm back! I'm bold! Maybe even beautiful! But I still don't own Kuroshitsuji! ¬¬

**Chapter 13: Getting things straight**

Darkness surrounded the room with the dim light of the candles illuminating it. She could smell the fragrance of Vanilla and jasmine and could hear a sweet voice singing in the background and there that she knew she was in a peaceful place. Carolina raised head and sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"Ugh I feel dizzy! Angeles please stop singing"

"I'm sorry, I've grown quite used to singing to calm me down" the angel smiled and went to the bedside to help her mistress "You shouldn't be up so fast. You are too weak to be getting up. After all you have been asleep for three days."

"I'm fine. I can't stay in this bed any longer or I'll become old and faggy. Now bring me clothes and dress me" Carolina said firmly.

"As you wish my mistress" Angeles said as she bowed and fetched the young girl some clothes and dressed her in her crimson Victorian dress in her usual crimson and black colors "is there anything else you need my lady?"

"Where in bloody hell are we? I know we aren't in Ravenhust Manner"

"I know you might not like it but we are in Phantomhive mansion" Angeles said sighing looking at how her mistress looked at her with a death glare "It was my only option since it was closest and you are being protected by Abby, Candy and Mimi so no one is allowed to go pass that door but me. Until you are better you are not going to see anyone, no even your dear Ciel"

"HE'S NOT MY DEAR CIEL!" Carolina whined bur as she moved her head started spinning and

"Yes, yes, I heard you" Angeles chuckled as she finished dressing her completely, "Do you wish to use a wheelchair to go on? I don't think you have enough strength to be up and walking"

"I said I was fine, now bring me a cane and let's go see what we can do"

"Yes, my lady"

* * *

The day was cloudy but in the garden seemed to be this aura of brightness surrounding it. Young Finny was doing the same chores he did every day. He was in charge of cutting the trees, taking Pluto for walks and watering the plants in the garden. And today was no exception. He was always with that happy-go-lucky smile of his singing a tune as he walked to the garden. But just as he was getting closer he heard a strange noise. Something he had never heard before in his garden.

He heard a beautiful singing voice. For a moment he thought it would be Lady Serena or Angeles like her mistress called her, but the voice was too high pitched to be hers. He slowly walked to the garden and his eyes shot open as he gazed at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. A beautiful lady kneeling down in front of the flower bed and singing a tune while she was gardening and touching the flowers with her hands.

She had tan skin, huge brown eyes and a petit figure that made her look like a fairy. Finny suddenly felt his heart pound hard and couldn't stop looking at the garden fairy in front of him. She was too perfect to be true! Suddenly he felt someone kick him hard in his back, so hard he went flying and landed in front of that beautiful fairy. He got up and saw her directly at her eyes. Even closer she seems like a dream, a very beautiful dream. But before he could speak a word he felt someone grab him and place a knife close to his throat.

"spy?" said the person who was grabbing him. It seemed like a woman as well.

"Spy? No! I'm Finny! I work here in the Phantomhive mansion!"

"Silly Candy! Let the young man go! He seems too cute to be a spy" the fairy rose up from the ground. He could feel as he was let go and got up as well, "We're sorry young man. Candy is a bit cautious and is not so good with strangers"

"It's no big deal I guess" Finny scratched his head and blushed so hard, "well now you know who I am, I would love to hear your name"

"Oh silly me! Pardon my manners. My name is Abigail Addams but please call me Abby, and this is my sister Candy" Abby pointed to her sister who was behind finny and like magic suddenly appeared by her sister's side.

"Yoroshiku" Candy said bowing formally.

"Yoro….chiku?" Finny looked confused.

"It means "it's a pleasure to meet you" or "take care of me" in Japanese. My sisters and I were raised in Japan as priestesses of a grand temple that was visited by many English people. That's why we know how to speak English."

"It's incredi.."

"Oi! Finny! Are you finished…." The tall blonde chef entered the garden and was soon taken down on the floor by Candy.

"Spy!" said Candy holding the knife close to Bard's neck.

"Let me go you lunatic! I'm not a Spy! I'm Bard Roy, the chef of the phantomhives!"

"Darn it Candy! You did it again! Let the poor man go!" Abigail ordered with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry" Candy said silently as she bowed at the chef who was just getting up.

"Yeah well you should be, you…." But before he could finish the sentence he looked for the first time at his attacker and stood stunned at the sight that was right in front of him. A petit girl with a skinny body and short hair, but despite her small delicate body she holds a brutal force and a pair of eyes that can kill you in an instant. Beautiful and dangerous, the perfect combination that made Bard feel like his heart detonate like a firework.

"We are very sorry for all of this. We work for Lady Carolina Ravenhurst" Abigail began explaining "I just wanted to get a glimpse of this beautiful garden for myself."

"You can come any time Ms. Addams" finny smiled.

"Please, I told you to call me abby. At least call me Abigail." Abby smiled with her tender sweet lips and her cheeks were blushing so softly.

"You can come any time….Abby" Finny said nervous and blushing as hard as he could.

"Thank you Finny" Abigail bowed gratefully and looked at her sister "come along Candy, we must see our mistress. It was nice meeting you two!"

"On the contrary, miss. The pleasure was ours" Bard smiled as he looked directly at Candy, who only ignored him.

"We'll be seeing you then. Good afternoon" Abby curtsied as she was leaving along side her sister.

Both men only stood there with their mouths open gazing at the two ladies. Abigail and Candy Addams. No that was a true spectacle to see.

* * *

Ciel looked outside the window of his office gazing seriously at the cloudy sky. It seemed like the perfect storm was about to brew, but it wasn't just outside. Inside his mind there was a huge storm of thoughts that just seemed to flood his brain. He was thinking of that night in the castle. Who was the puppeteer that was behind all this? How did he know him and most importantly how did he know about Carolina? Was there a conection with all of this?

But there was also something that really had his mind in a twist. Every single waking moment all he could think about was Carolina Scarlet Ravenhurst! In his sleep, when he was working, whenever and wherever, all he could think about was her. When he saw her being carried by Angeles there was this sudden feeling in his chest that he felt like protecting her. Whatever was following them, he wanted to protect her at all costs.

"Wait. What am I thinking! This is Ravenhurst we're talking about! The girl that loves to annoy me! The girl whose eyes look like that of a snake!" Ciel said to himself aloud.

Soon enough the door was knocked and Sebastian came inside with a tray of pastries.

"My lord, it seems you have a visitor. Miss Elizabeth Middleford is waiting in the bottom of the stairs."

"Let her in. although I don't know what that girl may want but at least she will help me distract me"

"Distract?" the butler inquired.

"Never mind. Just let her in"

As he waited for Elizabeth to come he was still thinking of Carolina. "_Is she still asleep or is she awake? Oh god, get it together Phantomhive! You have your fiancée, you don't need to think about anyone else."_ He thought to himself.

The doors open widely and the cute blond girl came inside. Normally she would run up to him and hug him tightly telling him that he was cute or that he needed to smile more. But this time Elizabeth was serious, which in her case it is something that never happens.

"What's wrong Lizzie?" Ciel asked looking at her concerned.

"Ciel, you do know that ever since birth we have been together and have been engaged to be married for such a long time. At first, I was always happy with this because you are the only one that ever knew me and treats me better than anyone else in this world. But now….there is something that I feel is different."

Ciel was serious as he looked at Lizzie and looked deeply concerned. Had she discovered his interest in Carolina? But he was always very careful around her.

"Ciel I don't believe that tying us down will ever make us happy. At fist I thought I could make you change and smile once again. But I know it's not my job to do so. Ciel, I'm breaking our relationship."

Everyone in the room was in shock. No one dared move.

"But….lizzie" Ciel tried to speak but was interrupted by her.

"Ciel, it's not you. You aren't the reason why I want to break up. You see… I met someone recently. And I know this seems rather selfish, but I feel so happy to be with him. I know I'm defying everything our parents desired but I wish to have my own happiness"

Ciel felt somehow relieved. Even when he knew she had not discovered about his feelings for Carolina he was still a bit down. Even when he didn't think of lizzie as his soul mate or even his lover he had always been fond of that girl which was always by his side and keeping a smile close and cheering him up.

"Who is this man whom you've fallen for?"

"Percius, his name is Percius"

THE DEMI GOD! How could they have forgotten about him? He was with lizzie all this time?

"but are you sure you can trust him?"

"I know I may be foolish but he makes me happy and I've been smiling truthfully all this time. Something I haven't done in a while"

"I'm still a little nervous for you. Lord Middleford won't be pleased"

"He is disguised as a butler in my house and I always keep him close to me. Oh Ciel I feel so happy to be with him! He treats me like a princess and is very respectful and kind and cheerful and…"

"Everything I never was with you" Ciel whispered.

"Huh? Did you say something Ciel?"

"I'm happy for you Lizzie. And you're right, I mustn't keep you in a relationship if you are to suffer of sorrow. Please, from the bottom of my heart I wish you to be happy"

"OH CIEL!" Lizzie cried joyfully and went to hug him tightly like she always did. And for once in his life Ciel hugged her back softly.

Suddenly Sebastian flinched. He could smell a sweet aroma coming closer and closer with each second but only kept quiet as he saw his master being hugged by his ex fiancée.

* * *

Carolina walked close by every room looking vagantly at each room she passed.

"this door is the office of ciel Phantomhive" Angeles pointed to a door which was made of dark wood and could hear noise inside. Slowly she went to look and couldn't notice hearing and seeing what was going on inside.

Inside that office was Ciel Phantomhive hugging his fiancée Elizabeth Middleford and she could see the happiness in their eyes.

"Oh, Ciel! I love you so much! I will always love you!" Elizabeth squealed as she kept hugging him and could see him hug her softly as well.

Ciel wasn't the type to give hugs. He wasn't the type to be happy. If that girl was the source of his happiness, she had no business being there. It would be best to keep her emotions in the most hidden part of her heart and never feel them ever again.

"Angeles, prepare the bags. We are leaving to Ravenhurst Manor" Carolina turned and headed right to her room She had enough of this suffering for Ciel Phantomhive. Things were much better when she didn't know about him.

_**Carolina is leaving the Phantomhive Mansion!? Who is the person who knows of Carolina and Ciel? Will finny ever pull it off with Abby? Will I ever stop making annoying questions? ((you know damn well I won't so don't ask))**_

_**hello fellow readers! Its I! Usangie! Bringing back this fanfic that I have had very forgotten and for that I am terribly sorry! I have had so many things going on in my life. I am now in my 5**__**th**__** semester of college and I have been progressing as far everything goes. I'm hooked on Tmblr xD which is also something that I've had. Oh and I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! Yes yes Usangie fell in love! So now she has even more things to worry about. But please be patient with me! I will try to update as soon as I can! Don't loose hope on me yet!**_

_**ALSO! I have wanted to do this for a long time….I'm starting a Q&A for my characters! So you guys can feel free to ask any question to any character ((OC or from the Kuro cast))! It can be about anything you want! If Angeles likes Ice cream? What makes Carolina smile! What makes abby mad? Can candy speak sentences with more than two words! The sky is the limit! You can also make questions to me if you want to know anything about me or the process of writing this fanfic! You can also ask me in my facebook, twitter, tmblr, formsprings accounts ((which are on my profile)) be sure to make good questions! The best will be answered in the next chapter!**_

_**Till then I gotta book it! Love Ya!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Usangie **_


End file.
